Recomeço
by IzzyCahill
Summary: A vida voltava ao normal. Bom, quase ao normal. Quantas emoções uma garota de 15 anos pode levar nas costas?
1. O Primeiro Dia

**Oi Cahills! Bom aqui está meu mais novo trabalho! Espero que gostem! Boa leitura!**

Agora com a caça terminada, Amy Cahill voltou a vida norma, bom, de um jeito diferente. Ela agora morava com Fiske e Nellie seus novos guardiões e não era mais aquela garotinha ressabiada de antes. Tinha amadurecido e ficado mais valente. Pelo menos ela achava.

Como agora ela voltava as atividades de antes da caça, teria que voltar a frequentar a escola. E era o primeiro dia dela. Amy não conseguia negar. Estava bem nervosa. Não conhecia ninguém na escola e isso dificultava um pouco as coisas. Ela era péssima em fazer novas amizades. Já era bem díficil com as antigas.

Mas ela precisava ser forte. "Qual é, Amy! Você praticamente deu a volta ao mundo e ganhou a busca! Escola é o menor dos seus problemas!". Ela tinha que crer nisso para conseguir enfrentar mais um ano escolar.

- Amy? Já está pronta? O ônibus chega em quinze minutos! - Nellie gritou para ela do andar de baixo.

- Já estou indo! - Ela deu uma última olhada no espelho. Parecia uma estudante normal. Calça jeans preta, blusa branca e all star vermelho. É, estava bom. Deu uma última escovada no cabelo e desceu para tomar café.

- Está ótima! - disse Nellie

- Valeu. Estou meio nervosa...

- Claro que está! É o primeiro dia do colegial! Mas relaxe, você já enfrentou coisas bem piores!

- É...

- Coma depressa, seu ônibus chega antes do do Dan. Ou seja daqui a dez minutos!

Ela estava sem fome. Comeu uma banana e tomou meio copo de suco de laranja. O ônibus buzinou.

- Tchau, Nellie. Dê boa sorte ao Dan por mim!

- Tchau, garota! Dou sim.

Ela se dirigiu ao ônibus. Não estava muito cheio, um alívio para ela. Sentou num banco que estava vazio logo no começo do veículo. O caminho até a escola foi tranquilo só mais 3 paradas.

A sala de aula de Amy era a número 7. Ela chegou e correu para sala. Lá já estavam alguns alunos. 3 meninas e 2 meninos. Amy se sentou ao lado de uma garota com cabelos castanhos claros, olhos escuros e pele bem branca. A garota lhe era familiar, mas Amy não sabia por que.

- Olá. - disse a garota. Parecia bem amigável.

- Oi. - Amy sorriu de volta.

- Meu nome é Isabela Halley, seja bem vinda.

- Amy Cahill, obrigada. - Isabela arregalou os olhos.

- Amy? Amy Cahill?

Amy pareceu confusa.

- Sim. Por quê?

- É que já ouvi falar de você. E muito!

**Então? O que acharam? Podem deixar reviews a vontade! Eu queria muito fazer uma fic com a Amy indo a escola e devo dizer está ficando boa, pelo menos eu acho! =D**


	2. Seu primo?

**Continuação! Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo! Sim pessoas lindas, a Isabela (que sou eu xD) conhece o Ian mas eu não vou estragar as surpresas que estão por vir! =D Boa leitura!**

- De mim? - Além de confusa ela parecia surpresa.

- É! De você. - Amy olhou mais atentamente para a garota. Ela tinha um rosto bem parecido com o da... Amy não conseguia fazer a assossiação. Mas do nada ela notou os olhos da garota mais atentamente. Âmbar. E aí a ficha de Amy caiu. Aquela garota era muito parecida com Natalie Kabra, exceto pela pele e idade.

- Quem te falou de mim? - Amy precisava ter certeza antes de entrar em choque.

- Meu primo.

- Seu primo?

- É meu primo. Obviamente você o conhece.

- Seu primo?

- É, meu primo. Ian Kabra.

- Seu primo? - Agora sim Amy estava em estado de choque.

- É! Ele é meu primo de 1º grau. Ele também confia muito em mim.

- Seu primo?

Isabela riu.

- Acho melhor deixar você se acostumar com a ideia primeiro.

- Seu... primo?

Isabela riu mais. Amy falava "Seu primo" se um jeito engraçado. Quase assustado e chocado! O sinal tocou e a professora de geografia entrou na sala.

- Boa tarde, alunos.

- Boa tarde, professora.

A aula passou tranquilamente para Amy. Exceto que sua cabeça ecoava aquela frase: "- É que já ouvi falar de você. E muito!" Muito como?

Quando o sinal da aula bateu de novo, Isabela voltou a falar com Amy

- E então?

- Seu primo?

- Amy podemos passar dessa fase?

- O que... o que _seu primo_ fala de mim? - Amy passou a aula interia com essa pergunta engasgada na garganta.

- Ah, ele me diz como 'Amy é bonita, timida, sensível, extrovertida, divertida, adorável e etc.'

**Momento flashback**

_" - Adorável._

_- N-n-não precisa fazer isso._

_- Fazer o quê?_

_- Ser sarcástico. Dizer coisas como "adorável". Você salvou minha vida. Ob-obrigada._

_- Só fiz meu dever. - E aí..."_

Amy afastou o pensamento da cabeça.

- Eu extrovertida? Eu divertida? - _"Só pode ser piada!"_

- É... ele me contou o que aconteceu na Coréia...

- Ah. - Agora Amy estava envergonhada.

- Sinto muito. - disse Isabela num tom doce. Agora Amy passava de envergonhada para furiosa.

- Não precisa sentir. - ela disse com raiva. E saiu da sala.

- Amy. - Isabela chamou pela porta.

- O que é? - Amy estava com vontade de chorar, não sabia por que mas lagrimas invadiam seus olhos.

- Ele também sente. - e dizendo isso virou de costas para Amy e saiu para sua próxima aula deixando Amy paralisada atrás. _"Será?" _Amy não queria pensar nisso. Foi para a próxima sala.

**Então? Gostaram? Odiaram? Estão confusos? Já tem palpites? Reviews =)  
>O próximo capitulo foi um dos que eu mais amei escrever e acho que vocês vão adorar!<strong>


	3. Ligação

**Oi Cahills! Bom não sei se a história está agradando, mas mesmo assim vou continuar! Esse capitulo retrata digamos assim o _Amor de Primos_! Boa Leitura!**

Isabela não hesitou. Assim que saiu da vista de Amy pegou o celular e discou o número de Ian.

- Alô?

- Oi, Ian.

- Isabela? Que aconteceu?

- Eu encontrei a pessoa de que você mais me fala hoje!

- A pessoa que eu mais te falo?

- É! Adivinha quem é!

- Eu?- Isabela deu um tapinha na testa.

- Ah é, encontrei você hoje! Olha você aqui do meu lado! Claro que não idiota!

- Ah... foi mal não estou pensando direito!

- Jura?

- Fala aí quem você encontrou!

- _O papai noel!_

- Sério? Ele te deu um presente?

- Eu estava zoando, seu besta!

- Eu também, tonta!

- Ah é! Eu sou a tonta! Ian fala sério! Pense. - Ian porém tinha pensamentos em uma pessoa.

- Estou pensando, mas...

- Está pensando em quem? - Isabela conhecia aquela voz. Era a voz de carinho de Ian.

- Amy... - Ele suspirou.

- BINGO!

- Bingo?

- Ah, santo Deus! Vou perguntar de novo! QUEM é a pessoa que VOCÊ mais me fala?

- Amy.

- E quem foi que eu encontrei hoje?

- Amy?

- Aleluia!

- Sério?

- Depois a tonta sou eu! Claro que é sério!

- Mentira! Onde você a encotraria?

- Na escola! Ela esta em uma das minhas classes! E eu disse...

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? VOCÊ NÃO DISSE NADA, DISSE ISABELA?

- Calma eu disse para ela que você a elogia bastante.

- COMO VOCÊ PODE? EU TE CONTEI TUDO EM SEGREDO!

- Relaxe eu só disse coisas que ela já sabe! Tipo que você acha ela timida, bonita, sensível e adorável!

- ISABELA EU AINDA TE MATO!

- Ian acalme-se! Que postura é essa?

- Estou furioso com você!

- Ué? Por que? Não quer que ela saiba a verdade? Nem em pequenas partes?

- Ah, Izzy... - Pronto Isabela tinha conseguido. Acalmara a fera raivosa.- Eu não sei...

- Por que não deixa eu contar algumas _coisinhas_?

- Que tipo de coisinhas?

- Umas coisinhas. Tipo as que eu lembrar... - _"É claro que eu me lembro de tudo! Mas o que eu posso contar?"_

- Tá, mais só algumas coisinhas! Quero saber mais depois!

- Te manterei informado. Passe bem. - O sinal tocou novamente._ "Opa"._ E ela saiu correndo.

**Então, lindos do meu coração, o que acharam? Reviews! ****Beijos ;***


	4. Evan Tolliver

**Surpresa especial! Vim com mais um capitulo hoje! =D **  
><strong>PS: Matem a Amy e não a mim! (Vocês vão entender melhor nos próximos capitulos!)<br>Boa leitura!**

Já era hora da 3ª aula de Amy. A 2ª tinha sido estranha. O professor era doidão! Não falava coisa com coisa.

Amy entrou pela porta da sala 13. Isabela estava lá de novo. Amy sentou-se perto dela novamente.

- Olá, Amy.

- Seu _primo_?

- Achei que tinhamos passado dessa fase!

- É...

- Pena você não querer saber o que ele me conta...

- Mas... - Isabela sorriu. - eu quero...

- Que bom! Mas por onde começar? Ele fala tanto!- Amy percebeu que Isabela era fofoqueira. **(tá, talvez eu seja!)**

Amy estava entrando em pânico! Essa menina estava assutando-a.** (sim talvez eu assuste!)**

Ela riu.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa! Ele só fala coisas boas! Vai por mim! **(ah, pode ir por mim!)**

- N-não es-estou n-nervosa! - Amy odiava quando sua gagueira vinha a tona.

- Ah, está sim. Ian também me contou que você fica linda quando está nervosa por que gagueja! Aquele bobão apaixonado... - Isabela riu de leve. _"Bobão apaixonado?"_

Amy devia estar vermelha. Sentia o calor em suas bochechas.

- Depois da aula vamos a uma sorveteria e eu te conto tudo. Como eu vou com meu namorado você pode levar alguém. Aí eles se distraem e nós conversamos.

- Anh... Ok. - Levar alguém? Alguém quem? Amy não teria coragem de levar alguém com ela. O sinal tocou e a professora entrou na sala.

- Boa tarde.

- Boa tarde, professora.

- Com licença. Desculpe o atraso professora.

- Pode entrar, Evan.

- Obrigada.

Amy boquiabriu-se. Evan era um menino muito bonito. Cabelos loiros ouro, olhos azuis, pele branca quase como neve. Amy olhou pro lado. "_Essa não!"_ Era hora da vergonha. A única cadeira livre era a do lado de Amy.

- Olá. - ele disse

- Oi. - Amy praticamente sussurrou aquilo.

- Bem vinda. Sou Evan Tolliver.

Amy não podia gaguejar. Respirou bem fundo.

- Prazer, Amy Cahill.

- Sem conversar alunos. Vejo que temos uma aluna nova. - _"Não, não, não, não me apresente!"_ - Levante querida. Diga seu nome.

Relutante Amy se levantou.

- Oi, me chamo Amy Cahill.

- Oi Amy. - Se ouviu um coro de vozes parecendo acolhedoras. Amy voltou a se sentar. Devia estar ruborizada.

- Não precisa ter vergonha, Amy. - sussurrou Evan, para que a professora não o ouvisse. - Aqui todos são amigos e gostam de pessoas novas.

- É, mas eu sempre fui meio tímida mesmo...

- Ah... - Evan abriu um sorriso para ela. _"Belo sorriso..."_ Amy se pegou pensando.

**Então? Que acharam? Gente como eu ainda não achei Vespers Rising e nenhum site fala do Evan, eu mesma inventei o perfil dele! O oposto do Ian, vocês devem ter notado! Não esqueçam dos reviews! São minha vitamina de imaginação, hehehehe. xD**


	5. Primas

**Oi lindos Cahills! Espero que gostem! Repito: Matem a Amy e não a mim, iram entender melhor nso próximos capitulos! Boa leitura!**

Amy amava história. Mas aquela professora deixava a aula cansativa. Era pior que Nellie, falava mais que a boca. Não deixava ninguém sequer tirar duvidas! Uma hora direto só ouvindo a voz de uma mesma pessoa.

- E aí? O que achou da aula?

- Meio cansativa... Sei lá, ela fala demais sobre o mesmo assunto por muito tempo!

- Vai se acostumando! Toda aula é assim! O dia de exercicios é o milagre dessa classe! - Ele riu. Amy também.

- Meu Deus!

- Qual é sua aula agora? - perguntou Evan.

- Ahn...- Amy foi conferir o horário.- Matemática, sala 9.

- Que bom, estou indo para lá também.

- Então vamos!

Evan era um rapaz muito simpático. Sabia como conversar como uma pessoa como Amy, sem deixá-la encabulada. Conversaram sobre os professores e as aulas que teriam.

- O professor de quimica, é bem louco! Tipo, louco hospicio! NUNCA fique perto da mesa dele quando ver que ele tem um tubo de ensaio na mão.

Isso assustou Amy. Um professor de quimica louco? Tipo Albert Einstein? Isso daria um pouco de emoção as aulas. A menos que algo explodisse na cara de um aluno. _"Dan iria gostar desse cara!"_ Amy pensou.

Eles entraram na sala 9. Estava quase vazia. Tinha 4 alunos.

- Já fez amizades com alguém?

- Bom... só com uma garota. Isabela. Não deu pra conhecer muita gente. Quem sabe quando eu estiver aqui por mais tempo...

- Ah, Izzy é gente boa. Mas é muito agitada, fala de mais. - Evan riu. - Mas acho que seram grandes amigas.

- Que bom! - Amy se pronunciou. Esperava mesmo ter uma grande amiga com quem pudesse compartilhar segredos. _"Só que a Isabela não é a melhor pessoa para eu contar meus segredos... ainda mais sendo prima de quem é..."_ Só então a ficha de Amy caiu. Isabela era sua prima! Ela boquiabriu-se. Evan percebeu.

- Que foi?

- Nada... nada... - Como ela não perceberá aquilo antes?

- E aí galera.

- Oi psôr.

_"Que estranho..."_ Amy pensou. _"Esse professor foi o único que disse um 'Oi' descontraido"_

- Ele é sempre assim, Evan?

- É, geralmente as aulas dele são as mais divertidas. Irônico não!

- Demais.

**Então o que acharam? Gostaram? Odiaram? Querem exterminar o Evan Tolliver? Aproveitando a deixa no livro 6 aparece um piloto chamado Gregory Tolliver tem alguma coisa a ver com o Evan? Enfim não esqueçam os reviews =D**


	6. A Corda

**Bom, aqui está, mais um capitulo. Temo que irei continuar avisando: Matem a Amy e não a mim! Boa leitura!**

A aula de matemática tinha mesmo sido divertida. O professor era bem descontraído e animado. Explicava a matéria de um jeito diferente, entrava facilmente na cabeça.

- Sua aula?- perguntou Evan.

- Educação Fisica.

- Ah que pena, a minha é artes. Acho que te vejo depois.

- É. Até mais.

- Até.

Amy foi até o ginásio. Era bem grande. Como ela imaginava. Uma grande gorda descia do teto que tinha uns 4 metros.

- Ah, oi Amy.

- Oi Isabela.

- Pode me chamar de Izzy.

- Ok. - Izzy estava com roupa de ginastica e um rabo de cavalo.

- Melhor se trocar.

- Claro.

- Venha - Amy foi com Izzy até o vestiário lhe mostrar um armário livre.- Pode deixar as roupas de ginatica aqui. Temos duas aulas por semana.

- Obrigada, Izzy.

- Então... como estão as amizades?

- Bem... Até agora só falei com você e com Evan da aula de história.

- Ah... Eu percebi ele falando com você. O Evan é um cara muito legal. Bem divertido e se mistura bastante.

- É, deu pra notar. - Amy sorriu.

- Vai chamar ele para ir na sorveteria? Ele e meu namorado são muito amigos. Vai nos dar tempo.

- Ah... ah... eu não tinha pensado nisso.

- Chame ele. Ele com certeza vai aceitar.

- O-ok.

- Sem ficar nervosa, Amy.

- Melhor se acostumar, Izzy. Vai me ouvir gaguejar muito ainda. - Izzy riu.

- Vamos.

- A gente vai ter que subir na corda, né!

- Sim. A professora tem feito isso bastante. Alguns alunos não conseguiram e ela não quer desistir. Mas pra você vai ser fácil né!

- Por que acha que vai ser fácil para mim?

- Bom... Para quem já escalou a estátua Mãe-Pátria e já subiu no topo do monte Everest...

- Como você sabe dessas coisas?

- Eu disse que Ian me conta tudo.

- Agora que você me lembrou, por que não te vi na caça?

- Eu e meu pessoal somos, meio que, contra a essa caça. Trouxe muita desgraça pra familia. Bom pelo menos acabou.

- Ah... outra que coisa que eu percebi... nós meio que somos...

- Primas?

- É.

- Pois é! Olha que mundo pequeno. - As duas riram. - Bem quando você é um Cahill, meio que, vira parente do mundo inteiro!

- Nem me diga!

A professora entrou pela porta do ginasio.

- Olá alunos. Fila para subir na corda.- Ela disse animada.- Vejo que temos uma nova aluna. - disse ela olhando para Amy. - Qual seu nome, meu bem?

- Amy Cahill.

- Bom Amy, como você é nova, seja a primeira da fila.

- T-tu-tudo bem.

- Sem medo querida, muitos ainda não conseguiram.

- Ok.

Quando a fila estava certinha, formada perfeitamente e todos olhando para Amy que já estava ao lado da corda a professora aptou dando a vez para Amy.

- Pode subir. - Amy respirou fundo. Izzy tinha razão aquela corda não seria nada comparado a Mãe-Pátria e ao Monte Everest. Começou a escalar. A corda era especial para aquela atividade. Cheias de nós para poder apoiar os pés. Em menos de um minuto Amy já havia chegado no topo. Agora era a pior parte. Descer. Amy demorou mais descendo que subindo. Quando chegou no chão todos, até a professora, estavam boquiabertos. Izzy olhava para ela com cara de _"Não te disse?"_

- Uau. Já tinha feito isso?

- Bom, não em uma corda de ginásio...

Izzy riu e Amy a acompanhou. Só elas sabiam do que estavam rindo então todos passaram de cara de surpresa para cara de confusão.

- Eu te disse que seria moleza. Já subi nesse troço umas 20 vezes.

- É, foi muito fácil. - Elas trocaram um toque.

Assistir todos subindo foi mais divertido que subir. Izzy tinha mesmo a prática. Subiu mais rapido que Amy e desceu mais rapido ainda.

- Mandou bem! - disse Amy para Izzy.

- Valeu.

**Então, anjos Cahill? O que acharam? Não esqueçam dos reviews, ai eu fico feliz =D**


	7. Combinado

**Outro capitulo para vocês! Espero que gostem! Boa leitura!**

Chegou a hora do almoço. Izzy tinha ido ficar com o namorado e Amy tentava localizar Evan. Ele a achou primeiro.

- Vamos sentar? - Amy deu um pulo de susto.

- Que susto!

Evan riu e começou a andar. Amy o seguiu. Ele sentou numa mesa vazia e Amy s sentou em frente a ele.

- Como foi a aula de Educação Fisica?

- Ótima. Talvez a melhor do dia.

- Sério? Conseguiu subir até que parte da corda?

- Bom... Ela inteira.

Evan engasgou com o suco.

- Uma novata nesse quesito e já escalou a corda inteira? Em quanto tempo?

- Quase dois minutos para subir e descer.

- DOIS MINUTOS? - Ele berrou. Todos olharam para a mesa. - Subir e descer? Dois minutos. - disse ele baixando a voz. - Uau, incrivel!

- Obrigada. - disse Amy sem graça.

Os dois conversaram o almoço inteiro. Amy gostava cada vez mais de Evan, era um excelente amigo. Bom ouvinte, engraçado, falante e bonito. Logo no final da hora do almoço Amy se lembrou que tinha que chamar Evan para ir a sorveteria.

- Ah, Izzy me chamou para ir numa sorveteria depois da aula e disse pra mim levar alguém. Quer ir?

- Claro! Vai ser legal!

- Beleza. - O sinal tocou.

- Qual sua aula?

- Espanhol. - Amy já havia decorado seu horário.

- Que pena, a minha é sociologia. Enfim, até mais.

- Até.

**Então? Esse capitulo ficou curto por que eu queria guardar toda a emoção para o próximo! E vão por mim tem MUITA emoção no próximo capitulo! =) Não se esqueçam dos reviews! **


	8. Segredos Revelados

**Ah, esse capitulo e emocionante e comovente! Bom eu acho né! Enfim, boa leitura!**

Quando o ultimo sinal tocou Amy saiu da sala imediatamente para procurar Izzy. Não a achou em lugar nenhum. _"Ela já deve ter ido."_

Ela avistou Evan e disse:

- Bom, Izzy já foi.

- Ela te disse o nome da sorveteria?

- Disse. É _Sorvete Maluco_.

- Não é muito longe daqui. Vamos?

- Vamos.

O tempo passou voando com Evan ao seu lado. Ele era um bom amigo. Bom ouvinte, divertido, falante, inteligente e bonito. Como Amy imaginava Izzy já estava na sorveteria com seu namorado, Edmundo.

- Ed, e aí cara!

- Evan, beleza.- Ed se levantou e eles trocaram um toque.

- Ed essa é Amy. - Izzy disse. - Amy essa é Ed meu namorado.

- Muito prazer, Amy. - disse Ed sorrindo.

Todos se sentaram. Ed e Evan começaram a conversar e Izzy achou aquele o momento perfeito para se retirar.

- Com licença, eu e Amy vamos ao toilet.

Eles estavam tão entretidos naquela conversa de esportes que nem perceberam que as duas tinham saido.

- Venha vamos sentar ali.

- Mas e eles?

- Eles não vão nem sentir nossa falta. Bom, quer saber o que primeiro? - disse Izzy com um sorriso enorme.

- Anh... Quero saber da primeira coisa que ele te disse sobre mim. Não minta para mim, por favor.

- Quanto a isso não tem problema. Bom vejamos. A primeira coisa que Ian me disse sobre você... ah sim! Ele estava no Japão. Ele me disse que Isabel tinha obrigado ele a fazer uma aliança com você e Dan e que ela queria que ele fizesse você ficar apaixonada, para ser mais facilmente enganada. Lembro também que ele disse que não queria fazer isso, mas queria impressionar os pais.

- Aquilo tudo... foi a mando de Isabel?

- Bom foi o que ele me disse. Não demorou muito para ele me ligar de novo. Ele gosta de desabafar, sabe. As vezes eu até fico com pena, por que ele não pode confiar os segredos aos pais e a irmã então recorre a mim. Mas voltando ao assunto. Na outra vez que ele ligou tinha passado uns dois dias. Ele disse que estava confuso. Estava fazendo tudo que Isabel mandara, mas que ao tentar fazer você se apaixonar te via com outros olhos. Ele não sabia o que estava sentindo. E eu mereço créditos aqui por que não é facil explicar um sentimento pelo telefone, mas eu fui compreensiva e tentei ajudá-lo. Sua outra ligação veio logo no dia seguinte. Me disse que não aguentava mais, ele achava que tentar fazer você se apaixonar por ele estava sendo em vão. Até que o feitiço se virou contra o feiticeiro. Percebi que ele estava gostando de você quando ele começou a ligar para me falar de como você era. Eu ouvia cada palavra e quando me dava um espaço eu tentava explicar meus pensamentos mais ele sempre negou o que sentia.

- Você acha que Ian gostava de mim?

- Bom eu acho que ele _gosta_ de você! Até hoje ele me liga para _"relembrar os bons tempos_". Quer que eu continue?

- Claro que quero!

- Ok, vejamos... Ah sim. Bom um dia ele me ligou e eu vi que tinha algo dierente. Era a voz dele, estava meio... triste. Ele estava num avião indo para o Quirguistão. Natalie estava dormindo. Ele me disse que à poucas horas tinha te deixado na caverna do Rato Careca. Notei que ele tinha dito _"Acabei de deixá-la para trás"_ e não_ "Acabei de deixá-los para trás"._ Isso digamos assim, confirmou minhas suspeitas. Ian tinha se apaixonado por você. Ele me contou tudo que houve na caverna. Da corrida de vocês, de vocês caindo dentro da caverna, ele salvando você, o beijo que ele te deu, como ele te levantou quando vocês acharam a pista e como ele havia te deixado ali. Quando ele me disse do beijo ai sim eu tive certeza. Ian não faria isso nem a mando se Isabel, ele só faria se quisesse. Vai por mim, Ian parece mas não é um _'galinha'_. Mas ele não me ouvia. Acho que ele não queria sofrer mais, então nem insisti. Suas ligações ficaram cada vez mais frequentes. Uma das ligações que eu mais gostei de ouvir foi uma ligação da cordilheira do Himalaia. Ele disse que estava no Monte Everest e que você tinha salvado a vida dele.

- E-ele s-sa-sabe?

- Sim. Parece que um dos homens que estavam ajudando ele com as cordas disse que _"uma garota ruiva tinha segurado ele"._ Ele me disse que teve vontade de bater a cabeça na parede. Ele tinha te abandonado e você o salvara. Então ele ficou um tempo me dizendo que você era mil vezes melhor que ele e que mesmo que minha teoria de que ele estivesse apaixonado por você fosse certa, ele não _'flertaria'_ com você nunca mais. As palavras dele foram _"Eu não a mereço. Mesmo que eu a ame eu não poderia tê-la comigo. Ela merece alguém melhor."_ Olha pro Ian dizer que existe alguém melhor que ele no mundo a situação está complicada!

- É... - Amy estava boquiaberta.

- Bom isso é o essencial. Se você quiser sab... - o telefone de Izzy tocou. - Peraí - ela olhou na telinha do celular e sorriu para Amy.

- Que foi? - Amy não entendeu. Izzy mostro o celular para ela. _CHAMADA Ian Kabra_.

**E aí? Quem tem palpites do que vai rolar? Bom, espero ter deixado vocês curiosos! Próximo capitulo, muito revelador! =D Não esqueçam dos reviews!**


	9. Chamada: Ian Kabra

**A ligação de Ian promete! Espero que gostem! Boa leitura!**

- Vou colocar no viva voz. Não fale nada, ele não pode saber que está comigo.

- Ok.

Izzy atendeu.

- Oi, Ian.

- Olá, Izzy. Então como foi?

- Como foi o que?

- Você disse a ela o que _você_ acha que eu sinto? - Izzy levantou a cabeça e Amy notou isso. Quando as duas estavam olho no olho, Izzy piscou.

- Não, não contei. Por que?

- Estava curioso... queria saber o que ela ia dizer...

- Booooom, eu posso dar um jeitinho nisso!

- Como?

- Perguntando para ela!

- Não, não faça isso!

- Ué, e por que não?

- Por que você não sabe o que ela pode dizer! Eu te contei as coisas que aconteceram e a resposta dela pode não ser a que eu quero ouvir...

- A resposta que você quer ouvir?

- É Izzy! A resposta que eu quero ouvir! Tá meio surda hoje?

- Não! _Eu_ estou ouvindo perfeitamente! Só quero saber qual resposta você quer ouvir!

- Anh... anh... eu queria ouvir ela dizer que pelo menos gosta de mim! Mas eu já te disse, ela merece melhor, não sei por que eu quero que ela diga que me ama... Ah, esqueça que eu disse isso!

- Ian por favor! Vamos encarar os fatos! Você a ama e se ela um dia aceitasse ficar com você essa sua teoria _'ela merece melhor'_ ia pro espaço.

- Não, não ia Izzy! Sabe por que?

- Por que Ian?

- Por que quem ama só quer que a outra pessoa seja feliz! Se ela estiver feliz eu também estarei, mesmo ela me dando um fora! - Amy levou as mãos a boca. Não acreditava que estava ouvindo aquelas palavras saindo da boca de Ian!

- Você _admitiu_! - Izzy estava com a voz surpresa. Sua boca estava aberta em formato de um O.

- Admiti o que?

- Que você _a ama_! Ian você admitiu que ama a Amy!

O telefone ficou mudo por um tempo.

- Eu... eu... disse?

- Disse! Ah, Deus finalemente! Depois de meses de eu te dizendo você finalemente se deu conta!

- Tá Izzy, eu admito, talvez eu a ame! Mas... não sei algo não se encaixa.

- E o que será? - disse Izzy não se dirigindo a Ian mas sim a Amy. Ela estava mais branca que a neve.

- Izzy você me disse que ela está na sua escola, né?

- Disse, por que?

- Me ajude! Descobra o que ela sente, por favor, por mim.

- Achei que não queria isso!

- Mudei de ideia!

Izzy olhou para Amy. Parecia que ela ia desmaiar.

- Vou tentar Ian! Tchau.

- Obrigado, tchau. - Izzy desligou o telefone.

- E então? Satisfeita? - Até Izzy estava chocada com as palavras de Ian. Era como se ele soubesse que Amy estava ali. Dentre todas as suas ligações essa tinha sido a unica que Izzy se lembrava de Ian dizendo que a amava.

- _Ai. Meu. Deus._ - foi tudo que Amy conseguiu dizer.

**Então o que acharam? Eu achei que ficou um pouquinho clichê, mas fazer o que né! Não esqueçam dos reviews pra eu ficar feliz! Quero agradecer a todos pelos reviews! Vocês sabiam que cada review é como um abraço de um amigo! Se isso soar familiar é por que eu adaptei a frase da Tawni de Sunny entre estrelas!**


	10. Zumbis?

**Oi Cahills que eu adoro! Eis a continuação! Boa leitura!**

- Bem... Vamos voltar para mesa.

- Tá... claro. - Amy parecia surpresa ainda. Muito surpresa.

Os garotos ainda falavam da mesma coisa.

- Eu não te disse que não iam nem sentir nossa falta?- sussurrou Izzy para Amy. Ambas se sentaram e fizeram os pedidos. Quando já tinha se passado uma hora de que estavam lá, Izzy e Ed se despidiram.

- Tchau gente. Até amanhã!

- Até pessoal.

- Tchau!

- E ficamos nós... - disse Evan, que ainda não terminara o seu sunday.

- É.

- A proposito... por que que você e a Izzy demoraram tanto para voltar?

- Achei que vocês nem tinham notado que saimos. - Amy riu. - Estavamos só conversando. Acho que tem razão, seremos grandes amigas.

- Sei que sim. Vamos? Eu te levo até em casa.

- Ok, obrigada. - _"Que fofo!"_

Novamente o caminho ao lado de Evan pareceu passar em dois segundos.

- Valeu por me trazer. Até amanhã.

- De nada. - Evan sempre sorria nessas ocasiões. - Até mais. - Ele observou Amy entrar. Ela se virou e acenou um Adeus com a mão. Ele retribuiu e seguiu seu caminho.

- Oi Nellie.- Nellie estava atras do balcão da cozinha.

- E aí Amy. Como foi seu primeiro dia? - Amy suspirou e se sentou num dos banquinhos da frente da bancada.

- Foi o primeiro dia mais bizarro da história dos primeiros dias!

- Ah... isso é... bom?

- Mais ou menos. Foi um dia bem longo e CHEIO de surpresas.- _"E que surpresas!"_

- E você vai me contar?

- Claro. Vou resumir. Conheci uma prima, conheci um cara muito fofo, descobri coisas que me assustaram, subi numa corda em tipo 30 segundos, fui numa sorveteria, quase desmaiei e o cara fofo me trouxe em casa.

Nellie estava com cara de _"Alguém me traduz o que essa retardada disse?"_

- Falei muito rapido? - perguntou Amy sem graça.

- Só um pouco. Anh, sem querer ser intrometida nem nada mas... que coisas e por que quase desmaiou? E quem é esse cara?

- Bom, está praticamente tudo ligado... - Amy contou a Nellie tudo que Izzy tinha dito e que era que era a tal prima.- E o cara se chama Evan.

Nellie estava com cara de _"Alguém me dá um tapa na cara para eu acordar?"_

- Jesus acende a luz! Que dia garota! Melhor você ir tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa.

- Concordo! Ah e cadê o Dan?

- No quarto matando zumbis. Nem me pergunte! - Nellie acrescentou quando Amy fez cara de _"Fazendo o que?"_

**Sim, matando zumbis! Tipico, não! Enfim não esqueçam os reviews e obrigada Ange ^^ rs.**


	11. Esquecer ou Acreditar?

**Ai, ai capitulo 11... Fiquei com muita dó da Amy nesse capitulo! Boa leitura!**

Amy subiu ao seu quarto. Colocou as coisas em um canto qualquer e se jogou na cama. Começou a pensar.

_"Será que tudo aquilo é verdade? Bom eu ouvi ele falar... E ainda não acredito... Izzy me disse que ele sabe que eu o salvei do Everest. Será que foi por esse motivo que ele foi gentil no fim do jogo? Bom, ele estava me devendo uma... Izzy também disse que as coisas da Coréia foram ordens de Isabel... menos o beijo... Será? Que confusão! Ah, Grace... como queria que você estivesse aqui para me ajudar... Você sempre sabia o que fazer. Me dizia que a melhor resposta vinha do coração e que era fácil ouvi-la. Mas não parece."_

Amy foi até a bolsa tirou seu celular e o fone. Colocou-os e pôs na música que mais a lembrava de Grace e de Ian, ao mesmo tempo.

_"Maybe it's the things I say_  
><em>Maybe I should think, before I speak<em>  
><em>But I thought that I knew enough<em>  
><em>To know myself and do what's right for me"<em>

_" Talvez sejam as coisas que eu digo_  
><em>Talvez eu devesse pensar antes de falar<em>  
><em>Mas eu pensei que sabia bastante<em>  
><em>Para me conhecer e saber o que é certo para mim"<em>

**Parece que estava errada. Eu mal me conheço, como posso conhecer a verdade? Ela sentia lágrimas finas e quentes descendo por seu rosto.**

_"and these walls I'm building now_  
><em>you used to bring them down<em>  
><em>and the tears I'm crying out<em>  
><em>you used to wipe away"<em>

_"e essas paredes que eu construo_  
><em>você as derrubava<em>  
><em>e as lagrimas que estou chorando<em>  
><em>você costumava seca-las"<em>

**Por que uma garota de 15 anos era obrigada a passar por tudo aquilo? Amy não entendia.**

_"I though you said it was easy_  
><em>Listening to your heart<em>  
><em>I thought you Said I'd be ok<em>  
><em>So why am I breaking a part<em>  
><em>Don't wanna be torn"<em>

_" Pensei que tinha dito que era fácil_  
><em>Ouvir seu coração<em>  
><em>Pensei que tinha tido que eu ficaria bem<em>  
><em>Então por que estou me quebrando?<em>  
><em>Não quero ser magoada"<em>

**Nessa parte Amy chorava mais. "Não quero ser magoada. Não de novo!"**

_"Don't make me have to choose between_  
><em>what I want and what you think I need<em>  
><em>Cause I'll always be a little girl<em>  
><em>But even little girls have got to dream"<em>

_"Não me faça escolher entre_  
><em>o que eu quero e o que você acha que preciso<em>  
><em>Por que eu sempre serei uma garotinha<em>  
><em>Mas até garotinhas tem que sonhar"<em>

**O que eu quero? O que eu preciso? Qual é meu sonho? Seu sonho desde pequena era fazer parte de um conto de fadas. "Pois é, todo conto de fadas começa com Era uma vez mas nem todos terminam com Felizes para sempre" Amy já tinha realizado seu sonho. De certa forma tinha feito parte de um conto de fadas. Só que a história não foi como ela esperava. Princesas não são traidas em contos de fadas.**

_Now it all feels like a fight  
>You were always on my side<em>  
><em>And the lonely I've been now<em>  
><em>You used to make it go away"<em>

_"Agora tudo é como uma luta_  
><em>Você sempre esteve ao meu lado<em>  
><em>E essa solidão que estou sentindo<em>  
><em>Você a mandava embora"<em>

**Grace o que me diria nesse momento? Preciso de um sinal, o que devo fazer? Esquecer ou acreditar?**

"_Why is all this so confusing, complicated_  
><em>And consuming<em>  
><em>Why does all this make me angry,<em>  
><em>I wanna go back to being happy"<em>

_"Por que tudo isso é tão consufo, complicado_  
><em>E desgastante<em>  
><em>Por que isso tudo me deixa brava<em>  
><em>Quero voltar a ser feliz"<em>

A música chegava ao fim. Amy estava com o rosto completamente lavado pelas lágrimas. Esquecer ou acreditar? Essa era a pergunta que o coração tinha que responder.

- Me ajude. Não entendo o que está acontecendo!

_"Vai perceber mais cedo ou mais tarde, de qual lado está verdade"_ Esse era seu coração. Misterioso e intrigante. Sempre lhe mandava uma charada em vez de uma resposta. Ela já estava_ cansada_ de resolver charadas.

**Então Cahills, o que acharam? Não esqueçam dos meus reviews-abraços que eu tanto adoro =D**  
><strong>Ah vou avisando o próximo capitulo vai ter uma coisa muita linda!<strong>


	12. O Sonho

**Capitulo 12! Boa leitura!**

Amy foi pro chuveiro. Não queria mais pensar naquele assunto. Precisava de distração. E Amy tinha aprendido que a melhor distração era o sono. Ela ia comer, ler um pouco e ia tentar dormir. Depois do banho ela colocou um shorts, uma blusa de manga e uma rasteira. Desceu para comer. Dan já estava devorando sua comida.

- Oi Dan. Como foi seu primeiro dia de aula.

- Chato. E o seu?

- Não estou em condições de falar sobre hoje. Se a Nellie quiser pode te contar.

- A Nellie já sabe? Eu sou sempre o ultimo a receber uma informação?

- A culpa não é minha, senhor matador de zumbis. - Amy parou de falar e foi fazer seu prato.

- Já está melhor? - Nellie quis saber.

- Acho que sim. - Não, ela não estava melhor. Talvez até pior. - Vou comer e vou deitar. Já são oito horas mesmo.

- Isso mesmo. Você está precisando descansar. - disse Nellie enquanto as duas iam para mesa. - Seu dia foi muito agitado.

- E eu ainda não sei por que!

- Nellie por favor quando eu subir diga pra esse mala o que aconteceu, senão ele vai me encher a semana inteira!

- Pode deixar.

- Aleluia. Só não falem desse assunto, seja la qual for, enquanto estivermos comendo, odeio ficar curioso e é bom não ter uma faca na minha mão quando eu fico.

- Ah, que medo do mestre ninja. - disse Amy com voz sarcastica. Amy terminou de comer rapidamente. Pediu licença e foi se deitar. - Boa noite gente.

- Boa noite - Nellie e Dan disseram juntos.

Amy subiu as escadas muito devagar. Não estava com pressa. Quando chegou ao andar de cima foi direto para o banheiro. Escovou os dentes e lavou o rosto. Em seu quarto ela entrou em baixo das corbetas e esperou que o sono chegasse. Surpreendentemente ela não estava com vontade ler. O sono não demorou a chegar.

_Ela estava andando num grande corredor branco, com portas de ouro puro e luzes acinzentadas. Cada porta que ela via carregava uma placa. Quando passou pela porta com a placa "Amy Hope Cahill" decidiu entrar e ver o que o quarto guardava. Ela abriu a porta bem devagar. Lá dentro havia um grande jardim, com grama bem verde e um casarão no fundo. Ela viu a si própria gargalhando e girando em cima do gramado. Amy conhecia aquela cena. Era do dia que eles tinham chegado a casa de Alistair. Ela não ouvia o que todos estavam dizendo mas nem precisava ela ja havia presenciado aquilo. Chegou mais perto. Ela agora baixava os braços e corava. Viu a cara de "Avê que retardada" que Dan fazia, viu Nellie admirando a casa de Alistair, Natalie com cara de "Não quero ficar aqui é muito pequena" e Ian com um sorriso torto e bonito em direção a ela. Amy se aproximou mais. Como ninguém a via? Talvez pudesse ser uma vantagem. De repente a cena mudou. Agora ela estava correndo como uma louca, correndo contra Ian, em busca do W misterioso. Amy não queria voltar a presenciar aquela cena, até por que continuava nitida em sua cabeça como se fosse algo de duas horas atras. Saiu do quarto. Continuo andando. Olhou para baixo. Ela trajava um vestido champagne que se estendia com uma grande calda, sentia que estava descalça. Ela viu o quarto onde a placa "Daniel Arthur Cahill" estava pendurada. Devia entrar? Por que não? Abriu a porta bem devagar. Aquele era o quarto antigo de Dan. Ele estava sentado observando alguma coisa. Amy olhou por cima do ombro do irmão. Era uma foto. A foto de Hope e Arthur. A única sobrevivente do incêndio. Ele a guardou na mochila. Era aquilo que Dan tinha perdido nos trilhos do trem. Amy sentiu uma onda de pena. Decidiu sair do quarto. O corredor parecia não ter fim. Ela viu a porta "Ian Kabra". Ela não queria entrar mais algo fez seus pés se mexerem em direção a porta. Dessa vez ela abriu a porta rapido. Amy não sabia que lugar era aquele. Devia ser o quarto de Ian. Ele estava sentado na cama observando a lua e algo jazia em suas mãos. Amy chegou mais perto para ver o que era. Uma foto de uma criança feliz, morena com olhos ambar. Uma criança feliz que brincava em um grande jardim. Devia ser Ian. Parecia tão diferente... Amy olhou para o Ian atual. Se assustou ao perceber lagrimas correndo em seu rosto. Será que ele também não conseguiria senti-la? Amy resolveu arriscar. Passou a mão pelos cabelos pretos de Ian. Amy quase sentia pena daquela cena. De repente ele limpou as lagrimas com a mão e se levantou. Andou em direção a uma gaveta. Quando ele a abriu Amy espiou dentro. Lá estavam fotos de infacia de Ian. Também tinha fotos de Natalie, Isabel, Vikram e quando Amy olhou mais de perto... Ela? Ian tinha uma foto dela? Ele guardou a foto que segurava e pegou a foto de Amy. A mesma caminhou e ficou em sua frente. Ela não ouvia nem uma palavra, mas ainda conseguia ler os lábios dele. "Desculpe" Amy resolveu que era hora de sair. Não queria chorar. Continuou andando no corredor grande e branco. Quando ela ia entrar na porta "Evan Tolliver" o corredor todo ficou escuro e ela começou a despencar._

Amy acordou assustada. O que tinha sido aquilo? Lembranças reais. Lembraças que ela tinha visto de fora e de dentro. Mas como saberia que a imagem da porta "Ian Kabra" era verdadeira? Ela sabia que a de Dan era. Ele estava com aquela roupa no dia em que eles sairam para a busca, e a mochila também era mesma. Sabia que a cena de sua sala era verdadeira por que ela havia vivido-a. Mas a de Ian... Amy olhou no relógio. Eram quase seis da manhã. Ela percebeu que não conseguiria voltar a dormir. Se levantou e começou a se arrumar para um novo dia de escola. Quais seriam as surpresas dessa vez?

**Quais serão as surpresas? Tem MUITAS por vir! E muitas mesmo! Não esqueçam dos meus lindos reviews!**


	13. Não!

**Boa leitura!**

Isabela andava de um lado pro outro. Estava muito nervosa. A menos de uma hora atras ela havia discutido com Ian. Como ele era irritante quando estava decidido a fazer uma bobagem!

- Oi Izzy! To indo pra sua cidade!

- Como é que é?

- Estou indo para Boston!

- Vem fazer o que aqui?

- Você ainda pergunta? Vou tentar reconquistar a Amy!

- Como assim, retardado? Ainda é muito cedo para isso! Ainda não disse a ela as... coisinhas importantes!

- Bom, agora eu vou poder contar!

- Ian não faça essa burrice! Ela ainda não está pronta para te perdoar!

- Como é que você sabe?

- Ian, eu já conversei com ela! Ela me parece o tipo que precisa de tempo para pensar!

- Ah você não sabe de nada! Conheço ela a bem mais tempo!

- A questão não é conhecer! Você não viu ela como eu vi!

- Como você a viu? Não entendi!

- Não é para entender! É coisa de garotas!

- Pare de mandar em mim! Eu quero que ela pelo menos me perdoe!

- Ian me escute! Espere mais tempo, ela ainda não está pronta! Por que é tão dificil me ouvir?

- Por que eu sei que ela está pronta! Eu estou pronto!

- Você? Ian por favor! Você deu um chilique ontem só por que eu disse que contei a ela seus elogios!

- É diferente! Eu não estava esperando!

- Arranje uma desculpa melhor! Escute-me! Você não pode se precipitar! Deixe que eu cuido do caso pelo menos uma semana!

- O caso não é problema seu! É coisa minha! Pare de se meter na minha vida!

- NÃO VENHA PARA BOSTON ATÉ EU TE DISSER QUE ESTÁ TUDO BEM!

- VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM!

- VOCÊ VAI QUEBRAR A CARA, IMBECIL! DE NOVO!

- PARE DE GRITAR COMIGO!

- ENTÃO ME OUÇA! PARECE QUE O ÚNICO MODO DE TE FAZER OUVIR É BERRAR!

- NÃO, NÃO É! EU ESCUTO A RAZÃO!

- NÃO! VOCÊ APENAS SE ESCUTA! ESSE É O PROBLEMA!

- Cansei de discutir! Estou indo para aí e ponto!

- Tá, venha. Tanto faz. Quando ela te ignorar, esnobar, menosprezar e chorar não diga que eu não avisei as consequencias.

Ela odiava aqueles momentos de gritos, com quem quer que fosse, mas Ian precisava ver a realidade. Amy não era o tipo de garota que com um simples estalar dedos dizia _"Eu te perdoo"_

**Como eu amo escrever esses momentos entre primos! E ai o que acharam? Reviews =D**


	14. Convite

**New Chapteer *-* Boa leitura!**

Amy já estava pronta. Ela ainda estava desnorteada com os sonhos e conversas do dia anterior, mas teria que deixar tudo de lado por 6 horas. Isso se Izzy não continuasse a contar as histórias de Ian. Não que Amy quisesse ouvir, mas era quase um alivio. Ela iria a pé para escola, isso daria tempo a ela. Tempo para refletir. Escolher a melhor mascara de animação. Tomou o café que Nellie havia preparado e foi embora. No caminho da escola ela se pegou pensando em Evan. Talvez uma conversa descontraida com ele melhorasse a situação, ou talvez não. Amy não sentia vontade de falar nem oi. O dia seria lento.

Chegando na escola ela já se deparou com Izzy.

- Oi Amy.

- Oi Izzy.

- Tudo bem? Você parece meio cansada.

- Estou ótima, obrigada.

- Ok.

O sinal bateu e as duas entraram a escola. Como Amy previrá o dia havia se arrastado. E ainda era terça. Como seria o resto da semana? De repente ela ouviu uma voz em seu ouvido.

- Oi, Amy. - Era Evan

- Oi, Evan.

- Como foi o segundo dia.

- Sinceramente ruim.

- Que pena. - Evan sorriu. Izzy observava de longe. _"Isso não é bom!"_

- Nem diga, mas tudo bem.

- O que vai fazer agora?

- Vou para casa, preciso muito descansar.

- Ah. Bom eu queria te fazer um convite.

- Um convite?

- É. Quer sair comigo no sabado? - Amy devia estar rosa. Evan estava pedindo para sair com ela?

- Anh... Claro.

- Que bom. Venha te levo em casa.

- O-obrigada. - Izzy que tinha visto tudo só podia deduzir coisas ruins. Por que Amy tinha corado? Por que Evan tinha sorrido daquele jeito? Por que eles foram embora juntos? Todas pareciam ter pessimas respostas não para Izzy mas para outra pessoa...

**Booom, agora vocês devem entender os meus "Matem a Amy e não a mim" não que tenha acabado... Enfim, o que acharam? Gostaram? Odiaram? Podem opinar! PS.: Eu também adoro as minha discuções com o Ian, Jady! é muito mara escrever *-***


	15. Talvez

**Gente desculpa não ter postado esse capitulo ontem, é que eu tava muito emocionada com o HP! Foi divino, perfeito...! Boa leitura**!

- Obrigada por me trazer aqui.

- Não por isso. Até mais.

- Até.

Amy entrou em casa. Jogou a mochila perto do sofá e foi pra cozinha. Como suspeitava Nellie estava lá. Quando a viu largou a colher dentro da panela e perguntou.

- Que cara é essa? Que que rolou hoje?

- Evan... me chamou para sair.

- Mentira! Você acabou de conhecer o cara! Ele deve ter gostado de você!

- Pare com isso... - Amy não queria mais ilusões. Se bem que...

- Ah, Amy... Você aceitou, né?

- Sim.

- Bom, então você não tem um problema! Então suba, tome um banho, coloque uma roupa mais leve e venha comer.

- Claro. - Amy sorriu.

Chegou ao seu quarto e começou a pegar as coisas para o banho. Se apressou. Queria comer logo para poder ir dormir. Ela tinha um bom pressentimento com seus sonhos. Correu tanto debaixo do chuveiro que quase caiu de cara no chão. Colocou uma calça moletom, uma camiseta e desceu. O clima a sala de jantar era bom.

Dan foi o primeiro a se retirar da mesa.

- Tô indo gente. Foi um dia cansativo preciso dormir. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, mano.

- Dorme em paz, baixinho.

- Acho que também estou indo. - disse Amy dando a ultima colheirada. - Boa noite Nellie.

- Boa noite, garota. Até amanhã.

Amy subiu, escovou os dentes e se preparou para deitar.

-x-

- Já colocou juizo na cabeça? - Izzy e Ian discutiam de novo.

- Não sei o que quer dizer com isso! Sempre tive muito juizo.

Izzy riu histericamente.

- Ah, é senhor estou pegando um avião agora!

- Mas você é muito chata garota!

- Sou mais velha que você! Escute os mais velhos! Deve ter aprendido isso em casa!

- Você é só 6 dias mais velha que eu!

- Grande coisa! Ainda assim sou mais velha! Escute o que te digo não é a melhor hora!

- Me de um bom motivo!

- Tá, você vai mesmo me obrigar a falar!

- É! Diga de uma vez!

- Tem um carinha da escola dando em cima da Amy e da pra ver que ela está meio mexida com ele. Se você aparece aqui agora, enquanto ela está desse jeito, você ia levar o maior fora do milênio!

- Tem... um garoto... dando em cima... da Amy? E ela está mexida?

- É, isso mesmo! Você não é o único que consegue abalar uma menina!

Ian estava completamente furioso.

- Ok, eu não vou. Não agora.

- Ótimo, deixe eu cuidar das coisas primeiro. Depois você entra em ação pode ser?

- Pode. - E desligou o telefone. Izzy tinha que ter paciencia. Ian não sabia ouvir um Não desde bebê. Ser mais velha, mesmo que 6 dias, tinha lá suas vantagens.

_"O que eu vou fazer para ajudá-lo? Amy não vai querer ouvir dele por um tempo, mesmo tendo ouvido sua voz pronunciar 'talvez eu a ame' "_ Ela precisava de um plano. Seria fácil, afinal de tudo ela era uma Lucian. Tinha a mente de uma líder. Só precisava do passo inicial. Ligou o computador precisava do número dela.

**Então? O que acharam? Eu adoreei! xD Não esqueçam dos reviews! Muito obrigada por eles ^^**


	16. O que aconteceu?

**Boa leitura!**

_Eles andavam num grande parque. Estavam de mãos dadas. Ela trajava um longo vestido liláz, sentia seus pés tocarem a grama então devia estar descalça. Olhou ao seu lado. Ele estava com um terno branco. Estava excepicionalmente bonito. Seu sorriso era enorme. Ele olhou para Amy e ela retribuiu seu sorriso. Eles não falavam apenas caminhavam pelo grande campo. Amy adorava sentir o ar puro que as arvores traziam, sentir as grama em seus pés, e sentir a mão confortavelmente quente de Evan na sua. Olhou pro céu azul, viu passaros voando e cantando sobre eles. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e sorriu. Sentiu Evan parar. Ele a virou. Ela continuava com os olhos fechados. Sentiu a mão dele percorrer seu rosto com suavidade. Ela inclinou a cabeça para a mão dele. Porém quando abriu os olhos seu sorriso aos poucos se dispersou. Ela olhou em volta. Estava agora numa praia deserta de areia bem branca, água azul esverdeada e céu claro. Ela sentia algo bater em seus joelhos. Agora ela estava com um vestido, que batia nos joelhos, em tom dourado. A pessoa ao seu lado não era mais Evan. Aquele era Ian. Amy não conteve o sorriso. Era bom vê-lo como estava. Com os olhos brilhantes, expressão tranquila e um sorriso torto. Da ultima vez que o virá, estava chorando. Ele lhe deu um beijo na testa, ela fechou os olhos, aproveitando o momento. Abriu-os lentamente com medo de a cena ter mudado novamente. Ela suspirou, tudo continuava igual. Amy saiu correndo e gargalhando, sentia a areia brincar com seus pés descalços. Olhou para trás. Ian a perseguia com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Ela riu mais alto e com mais felicidade. Começou a ir em direção a maré. Ian a alcançou. Agarrou-a pela cintura e girou-a no ar. Ela ainda ria. Ele a devolveu pro chão. Colocou as mechas de seu cabelo ruivo atrás de sua orelha. Ela agora só sorria. Olhava para ele, como se quisesse que aquela visão jamais acabasse. Ian se inclinou para ela e deixou que seus lábios roçassem bem de leve nos dela. Uma pequena onda passou pelos pés de ambos. Amy correu para dentro do mar, Ian a seguiu. Eles jogaram água um no outro, mas quando Amy mergulhou e subiu de volta, Ian tinha sumido, ela não estava mais numa praia e sim numa piscina e seu companheiro era novamente Evan. Mas que confusão. Ela olhou em volta. Viu uma figura ao longe. A figura se virou para ela e naquele momento tudo ao seu redor estava ficando preto._

Amy acordou num pulo. O que tinha acontecido? Ela tinha sonhado com Evan e Ian ao mesmo tempo? Que bizarro! Afundou a cabeça entre as mãos e com a voz abafada murmurou:

- Deus, o que está acontecendo?

Ela virou a cabeça e olhou para o relógio. Eram quatro e meia da manhã. Ela não ia conseguir dormir de novo. Pegou seu celular e os fones. Abriu a janela era noite de lua cheia. A lua parecia estar tão próxima. Ela conhecia a música perfeita para aquele momento. Talking to the Moon, Bruno Mars. Amy amava aquela música, apesar da letra triste, era essa música que a deixava com o bom humor.

_"I know you're somewhere out there_  
><em>Somewhere far away<em>  
><em>I want you back<em>  
><em>I want you back<em>  
><em>My neighbours think I'm crazy<em>  
><em>But they don't understand<em>  
><em>You're all I have<em>  
><em>You're all I have"<em>

_"Eu sei que você está em algum lugar aí fora_  
><em>Um lugar longe<em>  
><em>Eu quero você de volta<em>  
><em>Eu quero você de volta<em>  
><em>Meus vizinhos pensam que sou louco<em>  
><em>Mais eles não entendem <em>  
><em>Você é tudo que eu tenho<em>  
><em>Você é tudo que tenho<em>"

Ela estava olhando a lua. Seria tão tola a ponta de começar a conversar com ela? Por que não? Ela certamente seria uma boa ouvinte, a melhor para Amy.

- Preciso tanto de ajuda. Mas quem pode me ajudar agora? Isso é tão estranho. Ainda gosto de Ian? Estou começando a gostar do Evan? Estou dividida entre dois garotos incriveis? Eu os acho incriveis? Qual é o melhor? Será que existe um melhor? Queria tanto que você pudesse me responder!

_"At night when the stars light up my room_  
><em>I sit by myself<em>  
><em>Talking to the Moon<em>  
><em>Try to get to you<em>  
><em>In hopes you're on the other side<em>  
><em>Talking to me too<em>  
><em>Or am I a fool who sits alone<em>  
><em>Talking to the moon?"<em>

_"À noite quando as estrelas iluminam meu quarto_  
><em>Sento-me sozinho<em>  
><em>Conversando com a lua<em>  
><em>Tentando chegar até você<em>  
><em>Na esperança de que você esteja do outro lado<em>  
><em>Conversando comigo também<em>  
><em>Ou serei um tolo sentado sozinho<em>  
><em>Conversando com a lua"<em>

- Queria que estivesse do outro lado. - Mas aquem Amy se referia? Ian ou Evan? Nem ela mesma sabia. - Ele me traiu e se arrependeu. Será que tudo aquilo é verdade? Será que ele realmente me... ama? Ele carrega dor no coração assim como eu. - disse ela se lembrando de seu sonho da noite passada. - Será que aquela imagem aconteceu mesmo? Eu vi Ian chorando sobre uma foto de infancia? - De alguma forma ela sabia que sim. Não sabia como, mas sabia.

_"I'm feeling like I'm famous_  
><em>The talk of the town<em>  
><em>They say I've gone mad<em>  
><em>Yeah, I've gone mad<em>  
><em>But they don't know what I know<em>  
><em>Cause when the sun goes down<em>  
><em>Someone's talking back<em>  
><em>Yeah, they're talking back"<em>

_"Estou me sentindo um famoso_  
><em>Dizem na cidade<em>  
><em>Dizem que fiquei louco<em>  
><em>É, eu fiquei louco<em>  
><em>Mas eles não sabem o que eu sei<em>  
><em>Por que quando o sol se põe<em>  
><em>Alguém fala de volta<em>  
><em>Sim, eles falam de volta"<em>

- E quanto a você, Evan? Será que Nellie tem razão? Você gostou de mim? Não irei aguentar outra decepção, mas preciso saber a verdade, preciso de um caminho. De uma resposta.

Amy cortou a música no refrão. Estava a ponto de jogar o celular pela janela. Isso era mal sinal. Voltou para cama se cobriu e começou a pensar.

- Era tudo que eu precisava...

**Quem aí achou que o começo do sonho era com o Ian levanta a mão \O/ Gostaram? Odiaram? Querem matar a Amy ou o Evan ou o Ian? Deixem seus lindos e perfeitos reviews ^^**


	17. Conversas

**Aqui está outro capitulo para você espero que gostem! Boa leitura!**

A semana passou devagar. Nada se muito grandioso acontecera. Apenas tinha combinado mais detalhes de seu... encontro com Evan eles iriam a um parque que Evan dizia ser "o mais incrivel de todos os tempos". O que Amy não sabia é que Izzy estava de olho.

- Amy vamos a praia sábado?

- Ah, desculpa Izzy, já tenho planos.

- Ah, que pena. Aonde vai?

- Vou a um parque.

- Ok. Fica para depois então.

- Claro.

-X-

- Já disse que não. - Izzy ja havia se cansado daquele assunto.

- Não estou pedindo sua permissão! Eu vou chegar ai no sabado e ponto!

- Cara como você é teimoso!

- Tá, tá eu já sei! Você descobriu onde ela vai estar?

- Vai estar naquele parque perto da minha casa.

- Ah eu sei qual é!

- Boa sorte!

- Obrigada, até mais.

Izzy suspirou. Ian sabia ser persistente. Mas ela agora daria espaço ao destino. Quem sabe ele não seria promissor.

-x-

Amy ansiava pela chegada do sabado. E como qualquer adolescente paranoica ela ja estava em parafuso. O que vestir? Que penteado? Qual sapato? Que batom? Com ou sem rímel? Amy estava se surpreendendo cada vez mais consigo mesma.

- O que será que vai acontecer? - ela se perguntou segurando um vestido dourado em sua frente.

**Pessoas, espero que estejam curiosas para o que vai acontecer no próximo capitulo assim como a Amy! Muahahahaha! Não se esqueçam dos lindos reviews que eu tanto adoro, muito obrigado por lerem, fico feliz que essa história esteja agradando a todos vocês!**


	18. Encontro

**Ah pessoas, hoje vocês vão mesmo querer arrancar a minha cabeça! Mas não fiz por mal! Ou será que fiz? Boa leitura!**

Era sábado. Amy estava uma pilha de nervos.

- Pelo lorde dos ninjas! Dá pra ligar um micro-ondas em você!

- Só estou nervosa, ok?

- Nem tinha notado!

- Dan, deixe-a em paz. - se intrometeu Nellie.

- Acho que nem eu a deixando ela consegue ficar em paz! - disse Dan saindo da sala.

-x-

Ian tinha acabado de deixar o avião. Ele nem passaria na casa de Izzy ou em qualquer lugar. Tinha um parque para visitar. _"Acalme-se Ian." (aqui é só pra ficar bem claro que ele ja chegou)_

_-x-_

Evan tinha ido buscar Amy em casa. Ela estava com um vestido dourado e sapatos prata. Ele estava com um jeans e uma blusa social. Ela (não é a Amy, nem a Izzy, nem a Nellie. Tipo é personagem nova!) só observava.

- Olá, está linda. - Amy sorriu.

- Obrigada, você também está.

- Vamos?

- Claro.

-x-

Ian já estava vasculhando o parque com os olhos. Amy ainda não estava lá. Mas de repente ele viu uma garota ruiva e um cara loiro entrando na grama do parque. Apertou os olhos para ver melhor. "Amy? Quem é esse?" Então ele se lembrou com clareza da voz de Izzy. "Tem um carinha da escola dando em cima da Amy" Será que era ele? Não parecia possível. Amy não sairia com um carinha desses. "Eu acho"

-x-

- Esse lugar é lindo. - disse Amy.

- Concordo. Vamos sentar?

- Claro. - A alguns metros havia uma lanchonete. Foram sentar numa mesa de lá. Riram, conversaram e se divertiram.

-x-

Ian olhava aquilo com tristeza. Não conseguira fazer seus pés se mexerem e ir embora. Ficara ali sofrendo com aquilo. E o pior era ver que Amy estava mesmo abalada com o tal garoto. Aquele sorriso ele já conhecia.

-x-

- Vamos?

- Sim. Que dia incrível!

- Que bom que gostou!

- Eu amei!

- Venha, - disse Evan lhe estendendo a mão. - te levo em casa.

- Obrigada - disse Amy aceitando a mão.

-x-

Ian estava fumegante de raiva. O que aquele cara estava fazendo? "Minha Amy" passou pela cabeça dele. Como ele queria pular entre as árvores e interromper tudo aquilo. Mas seria uma grande burrice. Decidiu segui-los, talvez coisas boas acontececem.

-x-

Quando chegaram na porta da casa de Amy se despidiram.

- Bom, até mais. Muito obrigada por hoje. - disse Amy.

- Eu é que agradeço - Sorriram e Amy se virou para entrar em casa.

- Amy, espere - disse Evan.

- O que foi?

Evan não disse mais nada. Apenas caminhou na direção de Amy. Acariciou seu rosto e inclinou o rosto para o dela. Amy ficou paralisada. "Ele vai... me beijar?" Amy não sabia o que fazer. Decidiu ficar ali parada, paralisada.

-x-

"NÃO! NÃO! NÃO!" Aquele desgraçado ia beijá-la! E ela não estava impedindo! Ian sentiu as lagrimas brotarem nos olhos, não de tristeza, mas sim de raiva. Ódio

-x-

Quando seus lábios se tocaram Evan passou as mãos pela cintura dela e automaticamente ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele. Se separaram. Ela olhou bem nos olhos dele.

- Bom... até mais, Amy - disse Evan.

- Até - foi tudo que ela conseguiu pronunciar.

Ele continuou andando de costas, olhando nos olhos dela. Quando virou na esquina Amy entrou em casa.

**Então? Quem ta com muita raiva deste último momento, levanta a mão \O/ Espero que tenham gostado, não se esqueçam dos lindos reviews que eu tanto amo ^^**


	19. Confissões, ou quase

**Oi, Cahills! Que bom que vocês gostaram do outro capitulo! Aqui está a continuação para vocês! Boa leitura!**

Aquela cena não era um bom começo para por sua missão em pratica. Ela tinha que ser cuidadosa e calculista. Izzy tinha dito que seria dificil. Mas ela não desistiria. Quando se envolvia num plano nada a tirava dele sem que ela tivesse concluido com sucesso.

-x-

Amy entrou em casa. Sua cara devia transpassar sua surpresa por que Nellie pulou na sua frente e perguntou:

- Que que rolou?

- Ele... eu... nós... um...

- Ele... eu... que foi?

- Ele me... beijou.

- Não! Jura? Eu disse que ele tinha gostado de você!

- É...

- Vai me conta tudo!

- Bom ele me beijou, só!

- Como assim só? Mais detalhes por favor!

- Anh... ele se inclinoui na minha direção passou a mão pela minha cintura e eu pelo pescoço dele e ai...

- Ah que lindinho!- disse Nellie fingindo enxugar lágrimas do olhos - Vamos vá tomar um banho preparei uma lanche pra você e seu irmão!

- Ok. Valeu.

-x-

- VOCÊ NÃO ME DISSE QUE ELA ESTARIA ACOMPANHADA!

- Ela estava?

- É! ESTAVA!

- Bom ela não me disse que estaria...

- E ELA... AAAA MAS QUE ODIO!

- Ian respire! E ela o que?

- ELA BEIJOU O 'ACOMPANHANTE'

- Não! Sério?

- É CLARO QUE É SÉRIO!

- Bom... anh peraí... tem outra ligação.

- Tá.

- Alô?

- Oi Izzy.

- Amy? Que aconteceu? Sua voz ta estranha!

- É que... o Evan... me... beijou.

- Sério?

- É...

- Quer dizer que vocês tão... juntos?

- NÃO, não... não... eu acho...

- Ah...

- Bom, so liguei para te falar isso mesmo... - Amy precisava contar aquilo a mais alguém, antes que explodisse.

- Amy, você está bem?

- Anh... sim... claro...

- Não parece.

- Não é nada, só estou cansada.

- Bom, então descanse. Melhoras.

- Ok, obrigada. Tchau.

- Tchau.

Izzy volta a ligar para Ian.

- Pronto voltei. Já melhorou?

- Não!

- Bom pois eu acabo de descobrir que os dois não estão juntos!

- Ta, e aí?

- Oh, anta! - Izzy sussurra. - E aí é que você ainda tem chance de passar a frente!

- Como assim?

- Bom, você sabe onde ela mora, né!

- Sim eu os segui até lá! Não é muito longe de onde estou hospedado.

- Bom, são só quatro da tarde, vá até lá e chame-a para conversar.

- Você acha que eu devo?

- Garoto! Você discutiu comigo por quase uma semana por causa dela dizendo que estava pronto e que minha opinião não importava! Agora não está pronto e quer minha opinião? Seu volúvel!

- Só estou nervoso! Eu nem saberia o que fazer!

- Bom agora _eu_ acho que você está pronto! Vá lá, antes que seja muito tarde!

- Tá bom! Eu vou lá!

- Isso ai! Esse é o animo que eu queria ver!

- Até mais!

- Até - Izzy desliga o telefone. - Garotos...

**Então, será que o Ian vai conseguir algum resultado? Deixem seus reviews dizendo se vocês querem que ele consiga, se acham que vai conseguir ou se querem que ele tome um fora!**


	20. Você?

**Ok, ele vai sim tomar uma atitude! Mas será que vai ser bem-sucedida? Vamos ter que esperar! Boa leitura!**

Amy resolverá seguir o conselho de Izzy. Relaxar. Ia descansar. Já tinha tomado banho, comido e agora estava com uma regata preta, um shorts branco e estava procurando um livro na pratileira para se deitar e ler.

" - Amy, você está bem?

- Anh... sim... claro...

- Não parece.

- Não é nada, só estou cansada."

Claro que não era isso! Amy não queria admitir nem a si mesma, mas quando Evan a beijou não foi nele que ela pensou, nem naquele beijo. Tudo que ocupava sua mente era uma cena empoeirada da Coréia. E isso era mal sinal.

Quando Amy estava se preparando para deitar e ler, ouviu alguém bater na porta. 'Ah, Nellie está lá embaixo, ela atende!' Sua audição estava apurada ela ouviu a conversa de Nellie com a pessoa.

- Você? O que quer aqui?

- Vim vê-la. Já devia imaginar!

- Eu já imaginava.

- Posso?

'Epa' Amy pensou pulando para fora da cama e indo pra janela 'Eu conheço essa voz'. Ela colocou a cabeça para fora da janela enquanto ouvia Nellie dizer: 'Você não pode entrar'

- Ian? - ela disse lá de cima. - O que faz aqui?

- Oi Amy. Posso entrar?

- Nellie deixe ele passar.

- Tem certeza? - Perguntou Nellie.

- Sim. - e dizendo isso, jogou o livro sobre a cama e saiu correndo. Desceu as escadas de 3 em 3 degraus. No ultimo ela parou, respirou fundo e entrou na sala.

- Oi, Ian.

- Oi, Amy. - Ian sorriu. Nellie olhava para ele com cara "Vou te matar! Quero ver seu sangue, maldito!"

- Anh... - disse Amy depois que viu o olhar mortifero de Nellie. - Quer sentar?

- Claro. - Ele andou até o sofá. Por tras dele Amy olhou para Nellie. Seu olhar dizia "Calma, Nellie! Não se estressa!"

- Com licença. - Pediu Nellie indo para a cozinha.

- Então... o que te traz aqui?

- Queria te levar para dar uma volta, soube que estava aqui.

- Ah, sim. Izzy.

- É! Então topa?

- Ah... - "SIM, SIM, SIM, SIM, SIM" - Claro... me dá um segundo para me trocar?

- Mas você está muito bem assim! - disse Ian a olhando de cima a baixo.

- O-obrigada - disse Amy corando. Ian sorriu. "Droga de gagueira" pensou Amy.

- Vamos? - perguntou Ian se levantando.

- Ok. Nellie estou saindo!

- SE VOCÊ NÃO VOLTAR EM 2 HORAS EU CHAMO A POLICIA!

- NÃO SE PREOCUPE! - gritou Ian de volta.

**O que será que vai acontecer? Espero que estejam curisas! Não esqueçam dos reviews ^^**


	21. Prove!

**Sim Ange ela aceitou, mas ainda não acabou! Boa leitura!**

Amy ainda estava meio atordoada com a 'surpresa'. Não sabia o que iria acontecer. Como se não se controlasse ela sorriu. Não um sorrisinho acanhado e timido. Um sorriso forte e saudavel. Algo que ela talvez não sentisse a muito tempo. Ele também sorria.

- Então onde vai me levar? - perguntou Amy tentando ser descontraida.

- Bom, eu só estava pensando em parar e conversar.

- Então, assim seja. - ele riu.

Pararam num banco de praça. Amy tecnicamente já sabia onde aquilo ia dar.

- Nós realmente precisamos conversar.

- Por que?

- Jura que não sabe?

- Bom...

- Só não sei por onde começar.

- Nem eu...

- Eu devia começar pedindo des...

- Não peça desculpa.

- Por que não.

- Por que não vai adiantar.

- Não?

- Não.

- Bom, então eu devia agradecer.

- Agradecer? Pelo que?

- Por me deixar ser verdadeiro com você.

- Verdadeiro? Por favor!

- Amy, você é praticamente a única que me conhece de verdade!

- Eu não te conheço de verdade! Você sempre usa uma mascara comigo! Já me cansei disso!

- Muito pelo contrário! Eu nunca usei uma mascara com você!

- Não me faça rir!

- Não é uma piada!

- Tá bom, quer me convencer de que é verdadeiro comigo e que despensa as mascaras, né?

- Quero!

- Então prove! Faça mais do que falar! Faça valer suas palavras! - Ian percebeu que aquela garota fragil e sem atitude que ele havia visto a 1 ano já não era mais a mesma. "Você não viu ela como eu vi!" será que era disso que Izzy falava?

De repente ele teve uma ideia.

- Quer que eu te prove? Tudo o que está aqui? - ele disse apontando pro peito.

- É, só assim eu conseguirei acreditar.

- Então, venha. - disse Ian puxando-a pela mão.

**Então? Para onde acham que ele está levando-a? O que será que ele vai fazer? Deixem seus reviews opinando! Quem sabe alguém acerta?**


	22. What You Mean To Me

**Ah gente não é nada demais... por enquanto! Apresento-lhes a música mais Amyan que eu conheço! Em negrito é a musica e em italico é a nossa querida Amy refletindo! Boa leitura! ^^**

Amy não sabia onde estava sendo levada. O que será que ele faria? Será que ela tinha exagerado? "Não eu falei o que tinha que falar!"

Ian viu o que procurava. Já tinha ido ali algumas vezes com Natalie e Izzy. Era um estilo de bar-karaoke.

Eles entraram. Havia um homem no palco, cantando. A voz dele era forte mais gentil.

- Sente-se.

- Mas...

- Só sente-se. Eu já volto.

- Tá bom! - Amy não sabia o que ele planejava. Tinha até um pouco de medo de pensar. "Ah, meu Deus. Que que ele ta fazendo?" Ian estava falando com o DJ da casa. "Não, não pode ser!"

Quando o homem que estava cantando desceu do palco, como Amy ja temia, Ian subiu. Lá de cima ele olhou para onde Amy estava sentada.

- Espero que entenda. - ele disse pelo microfone. Começou uma melódia. Amy não conhecia aquela música.

**Can't blame you**  
><strong>For thinking<strong>  
><strong>That you never really knew me at all<strong>

**Não posso culpar você**  
><strong>Por pensar<strong>  
><strong>Que realmente nunca me conheceu<strong>

_Não pode por que não conheci!_

**I tried to**  
><strong>Deny you<strong>  
><strong>But nothing ever made me feel so wrong<strong>

**Eu tentei **  
><strong>te negar<strong>  
><strong>Mas nada nunca me fez sentir tão errado.<strong>

_Me negar?_

**I thought I was protecting you**  
><strong>From everything that I'd go through<strong>  
><strong>But I know that we got lost along the way<strong>

**Eu pensei que estava te protegendo**  
><strong>De tudo que eu já sofri<strong>  
><strong>Mas eu sei que nos perdemos no caminho<strong>

_Me protegendo? Me trancando numa caverna? Nós perdemos? Quando foi que nos achamos?_

**Here I am**  
><strong>With all my heart<strong>  
><strong>I hope you understand<strong>

**Aqui estou eu**  
><strong>Com todo meu coração<strong>  
><strong>Espero que entenda<strong>

_Vou tentar mas não posso prometer._

**I know I let you down**  
><strong>But I'm never gonna make that mistake again<strong>

**Eu sei que te decepicionei**  
><strong>Mas nunca mais vou cometer esse erro de novo<strong>

_E como decepicionou! Será?_

**You brought me closer**  
><strong>To who I really am<strong>

**Você me levou mais perto**  
><strong>Do que eu sou de verdade<strong>

_E o que você é de verdade?_

**Come take my hand**  
><strong>I want the world to see<strong>  
><strong>What you mean to me<strong>  
><strong>What you mean to me<strong>

**Pegue minha mão**  
><strong>Quero que o mundo veja<strong>  
><strong>O que você significa para mim<strong>  
><strong>O que você significa para mim<strong>

_O que eu significo pra você?_

**Just know that**  
><strong>I'm sorry<strong>

**Apenas sabia**  
><strong>Eu sinto muito<strong>

_Sente? Sente mesmo?_

**I never wanted to make you feel so small**

**Eu nunca quis fazer você se sentir tão pequena**

_Menor!_

**A story**  
><strong>Is just beginning<strong>  
><strong>For let the truth break down these walls<strong>

**Uma história**  
><strong>Está só começando<strong>  
><strong>Para deixar a verdade quebrar essas paredes<strong>

_A história ja terminou! Que verdade? '... talvez eu a ame...'_

**And every time I think of you**  
><strong>I think of how you pushed me through<strong>  
><strong>And show me how much better I could be<strong>

**E cada vez que penso em você**  
><strong>Penso em como você me puxou<strong>  
><strong>e me mostrou o quão melhor eu poderia ser<strong>

_A cada vez que pensa em mim? Te mostrei como ser melhor?_

**Here I am**  
><strong>With all my heart<strong>  
><strong>I hope you understand<strong>

**Aqui estou eu**  
><strong>Com todo meu coração<strong>  
><strong>Espero que entenda<strong>

_Você merece que eu te entenda?_

**I know I let you down**  
><strong>But I'm never gonna make that mistake again<strong>

**Eu sei que te decepicionei**  
><strong>Mas nunca mais vou cometer esse erro de novo<strong>

_Espero que seja verdade_

**You brought me closer**  
><strong>To who I really am<strong>

**Você me levou mais perto**  
><strong>Do que eu sou de verdade<strong>

_É disso que você precisa. De alguem que lhe mostre que você é igual aos outros._

**Come take my hand**  
><strong>I want the world to see<strong>  
><strong>What you mean to me<strong>

**Pegue minha mão**  
><strong>Quero que o mundo veja<strong>  
><strong>O que você significa para mim<strong>

_Eu ainda não sei_

**You make me feel like I'm myself**  
><strong>Instead of being someone else<strong>  
><strong>I wanna live that every day<strong>

**Você me fez sentir como eu mesmo**  
><strong>Em vez de ser outra pessoa<strong>  
><strong>Eu quero viver isso todos os dias<strong>

_Quer?_

**You say what no one else would say**  
><strong>You know exactly how to get to me<strong>  
><strong>You know is what I need<strong>  
><strong>Is what I need<strong>

**Você diz o que ninguém mais diria**  
><strong>Você sabe exatamente como chegar até mim<strong>  
><strong>Você sabe o que eu preciso<strong>  
><strong>É o que eu preciso<strong>

_É por que eu sou diferente, não preciso fazer o que você quer. Consigo ser eu mesma._

**Here I am**  
><strong>With all my heart<strong>  
><strong>I hope you understand<strong>

**Aqui estou eu**  
><strong>Com todo meu coração<strong>  
><strong>Espero que entenda<strong>

_Já entendi_

**I know I let you down**  
><strong>But I'm never gonna make that mistake again<strong>

**Eu sei que te decepicionei**  
><strong>Mas nunca mais vou cometer esse erro de novo<strong>

_Quem sabe eu até confie_

**You brought me closer**  
><strong>To who I really am<strong>

**Você me levou mais perto**  
><strong>Do que eu sou de verdade<strong>

_Agora eu sei_

**Come take my hand**  
><strong>I want the world to see<strong>  
><strong>What you mean to me<strong>

**Pegue minha mão**  
><strong>Quero que o mundo veja<strong>  
><strong>O que você significa para mim<strong>

_Só me resta essa duvida_

**What you mean to me**

**O que você significa para mim**

**-x-**

**Então? O que acharam? Só posso dizer que as surpresas não acabaram! Verão no próximo capitulo! Não se esqueçam dos reviews ^^**


	23. E isso seria?

**Eu achei o outro capitulo tão fofinho que nesse... Bom vocês verão! Boa leitura!**

Quando Ian acabou de cantar, o bar-karaoke explodiu em aplausos. "É, ele canta muito bem!"

- Obrigada. - ele disse pelo microfone e desceu do palco.

- Então? Isso prova?

- É acho que sim.

- Posso fazer a pergunta agora?

Amy pensou e pensou.

- Acho que pode.

- Amy você me desculpa por... tudo? - Aquilo era quase uma suplica.

- Anh... eu te desculpo - disse ela com um sorriso. Antes que ela percebesse Ian já estava abraçando-a.

- Que bom. E não é da boca pra fora. Tudo que saiu da minha boca hoje foi a pura verdade.

- Assim eu espero! Só tenho uma pergunta!

- O que seria?

- Se tudo que saiu da sua boca foi verdade... o que eu significo para você?

- Você é uma das pessoas mais maravilhosas que eu já conheci. Isso é só o começo. É melhor sentarmos.

- Ok.

Eles se sentaram e Ian continuou.

- É diferente de todas as garotas que já passaram pela minha vida. Você é de verdade, sei que com você posso ser quem sou realmente, sem teatro. A coisa que eu mais gosto em você, é que você me mostra o que muita gente não consegue.

- E isso seria...

- O que todos veem de mim. O que eu sou de verdade. Os erros que já cometi. As besteiras que já fiz. Essas coisas. Você é diferente.

- Diferente como?

- Diferente especial. Sei que apesar de tudo, você me entende de verdade.

- Como sabe?

- É complicado... Eu meio que... só sei. Como se meu coração me dissesse. Pergunta respondida?

- Com certeza.

- Agora eu posso perguntar?

- Talvez.

- Não custa tentar. Amy o que eu significo para você?

- É diferente também. Talvez por eu não saber o que realmente se passa na sua cabeça. As vezes eu acho você fofo, gentil e carinhoso mas as vezes acho você manipulador, frio e traidor. Não sei se vai continuar a ser assim.

- Espero que não continue.

- É, talvez não. - ela sorriu.

- Você mudou muito.

- Como assim?

- Está mesmo diferente. Não parece mais insegura, nem desconfiada. E esta mais bonita também.

- Ah, obrigada. Você também mudou.

- Como?

- Não acho que vai embora dessa vez. Está, ou pelo menos parece, mais doce. Mais forte, com força de vontade.

- Obrigado.

- Bom, nós ainda temos uma hora antes que a Nellie queira chamar a policia.

- Só tenho mais uma pergunta que não aguento mais guardar.

- E qual é?

- Bom, é meio dificil, por que estou nervoso, mas... você aceitaria ser minha namorada? - Amy ficou paralisada por alguns segundos.

- Não.

**MUAHAHAHAHA Vigança! Bom eu amei, amei demais, escrever esse pequeno Não! Vocês devem ter notado que minha raiva do Ian ainda não passou! Mas quem sabe nos próximos capitulos eu voltei ao normal! Não esqueçam de dizer o que acharam nos lindos reviews *-***


	24. Te amo!

**É meninas ela disse NÃO! Mas não foi por mal. Booom, espero que gostem desse capitulo! Boa leitura!**

- Não?

- Não.

- Mas... achei que tinha me perdoado!

- E te perdoei, só que isso não significa que já estou pronta para um passo tão grande.

- Ainda não confia em mim?

- Ainda não tenho 100% de certeza.

- Um dia eu terei chance?

- Quando eu conseguir passar por tudo isso sem nem uma duvida, você terá chance. Mas agora é muito cedo para isso. Realmente não estou pronta. Não me leve a mal.

- Imagina. Eu até te entendo.

- Podemos continuar amigos, né?

- E você tem duvidas? - disse Ian a puxando para um abraço. - Seja como namorada, como amiga ou como prima, eu te amo! - disse ele no abraço.

- Eu também te amo. - ela finalmente conseguiu dizer.

- O que você está fazendo com a minha namorada? - Amy virou-se ao ouvir a voz incrivelmente familiar. A voz de Evan Tolliver.

**Sim, eu sei que está pequeno, mas é para deixar TODAS as emoções pro próximo! Prometo que amanha eu já posto o outro capitulo! Mas... o que será que vai rolar? Palpites? Reviews ^^**


	25. Briga

**Ai ai... Amy está com problemas maiores do que vocês imaginam! Bom, vocês verão! Boa leitura! ^^**

- Sua namorada? - Ian riu.

- Exatamente. - Evan falava sério.

- Evan, tecnicamente, eu não sou sua namorada. - disse Amy. Ian teve um acesso de riso.

- É, e por que eu não posso estar com ela? - perguntou Ian se recuperando do acesso.

- Por que eu não quero. - disse Evan.

- E quem você pensa que é para decidir isso?

- Eu já lhe disse!

- Olha seu PANACA, você NÃO é namorado dela!

- Ah, e você é seu EXIBIDO?

- Gente por que estão gritando? - Amy tenta interromper.

- Só por que você a beijou, não significa NADA!

- EPA! - Amy grita e se vira para Ian. - Como é que você sabe disso?

- Longa história.

- Exatamente eu a beijei, algum problema?

- Nenhum. Agora você pode ir embora?

- Por que eu iria? Você não manda em mim!

- Você está abusando da minha paciencia!

- Ah, olha o senhor nervosinho. Me tire a força se for homem!

- Já CHEGA - Ian fala e mira um soco na cara de Evan. Bem abaixo do olho. O soco foi tão forte que Evan cambaleou para tras, por pouco não caiu.

- Filho da mãe! - diz Evan partindo para cima de Ian.

- NÃO. - Amy entrou na frente. O soco de Evan a atingiu em cheio o lado direito da cabeça. Ela caiu desacordada e sangrando.

- Olha o que VOCÊ fez! - diz Ian se ajoelhando ao lado de Amy.

- EU? VOCÊ QUE PROCUROU! - diz Evan, abaixando também. - Saia, vou leva-la ao hospital.

- VOCÊ JÁ FEZ DEMAIS! Você está com algum anel?

- Estou, por que?

- Por que a testa dela cortou. Idiota! Saia do meu caminho.

**Alguém ai esperava por essa? Acho que sim! Bom, o próximo capitulo... vai ser meio curto mas vai ser fofinho... eu acho, né! Bom, não esqueçam dos reviews que tanto me alegram ^^**


	26. Decidido

**Novo Capitulo para vocês! Boa leitura!**

Ian a levou a um hospital. Como ela ainda estava desacordada, o médico não a anestesiou para dar os pontos. 3 pontos. Aquele infeliz...

Ian não podia leva-la para casa. O que Dan e Nellie fariam se vissem Amy daquele jeito? Não iriam acreditar nele... Decidiu leva-la ao hotel onde ele havia se hospedado. Quando ela acordasse a levaria para casa.

Entrou e a deitou na cama do quarto. Foi para o banheiro. Lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes. Que dia!

Olhou pro relogio e riu. "Nellie já deve ter ligado para a policia!" Já eram quase 10 horas da noite e ele havia saido com Amy as quatro e meia. Ele estava com sono. Tinha chegado de avião naquele dia, presenciado uma cena que o fez ficar muito estressado, gritado com Izzy e com aquele tal de Evan, e carregado Amy até o hospital por quase um quilometro e meio só de ida. A ideia de pegar um taxi só passou pela cabeça dele quando estavam saindo do hospital, ele havia insistido para que o médico o deixasse leva-la dali.

Agora ele mal se aguentava em pé. Por sorte a cama do quarto era grande e ele conseguiria dividi-la com Amy.

Deitou-se ao seu lado. Ele realmente havia se precipitado em pedi-la em namoro. Até ele mesmo havia se surpreendido. Mexeu em seus cabelos avermelhados. Ela era gentil até na hora de dar um fora, quem diria!

Com um risinho fraco ele se lembrou do que havia acontecido no karaoke. Ele era um pouco mas forte do que pensava. Ou talvez Evan fosse um fracote. Lembrou-se de um trecho de uma música:

_Droga!_  
><em>Quem é aquele cara? <em>  
><em>Eu nem sei o nome dele<em>  
><em>Eu coloquei minhas mãos nele,<em>  
><em>Eu nunca vou abaixar tanto novamente <em>  
><em>Eu acho que eu não conheço minha própria força <em>

Seu sorriso logo desapareceu, ele se lembrou do resto da letra:

_O dia de ontem terminou_  
><em>É um dia diferente <em>  
><em>Parece um disco arranhado<em>  
><em>Tocando repetidamente<em>  
><em>Mas você prometeu a ela <em>  
><em>Da próxima vez que você mostrar restrição<em>  
><em>Você não terá outra chance<em>  
><em>A vida não é um jogo de Nintendo<em>  
><em>Mas você mentiu de novo <em>  
><em>Agora você pode vê-la ir embora<em>  
><em>Pela janela<em>  
><em>[...]<em>  
><em>Você não ouve sinceridade <em>  
><em>Na minha voz quando eu falo?<em>  
><em>Disse que é culpa minha<em>  
><em>Me olhe nos olhos<em>  
><em>Da próxima vez que eu estiver chateado<em>  
><em>Eu vou apontar meu punho<em>  
><em>Pra parede<em>  
><em>Da próxima vez<em>  
><em>Não haverá próxima vez <em>  
><em>Peço desculpas<em>  
><em>Embora eu saiba que é mentira <em>  
><em>Estou cansado dos jogos<em>  
><em>Eu só quero ela de volta<em>  
><em>Eu sei que sou um mentiroso <em>

Olhou mais uma vez por vez para Amy. De certa forma, ele sabia que ela ainda sentia algo por ele, por mais fraco que fosse o sentimento, ela sentia. E ele tinha suas esperanças. Continuou a olha-la.

E ali ele acabou adormecendo.

**Quem ai queria que o Ian fosse mais desse jeito, levante a mão! \O/ Tantas emoções nessa história... Bom infelizmente esse é meu ultimo dia de férias e vai ser meio dificil eu entrar aqui e postar uma capitulo todo dia. Mas eu prometo que de 3 dias não passa, sem um novo capitulo. Não se esqueçam dos reviews, adoro vocês e eles! Até mais Cahills! AAh, essa música para quem não sabe é Love The Way You Lie, Eminem e Rihanna. Sim ela é muito Amyan! Beijinhos ^^**


	27. Fora do Ar e Com Cara de Zumbi

**Novo Capitulo para vocês! Boa leitura!**

Amy acordou atordoada. Não sabia o que havia acontecido. Olhou ao seu redor. Não conhecia aquele ambiente. A coisa que mais a surpreendeu for estar tão 'fora de area'. Sua cabeça doia demais. O que teria acontecido? Ela só se lembrava de ter entrado entre os dois garotos, Ian e Evan, naquela briga ridicula e depois... confusão.

Olhou ao seu lado e se deparou com Ian adormecido. Pois é, ela provavelmente era a primeira garota que lhe dera um fora. Mas ela realmente não estava pronta. Era verdade que ainda restava um pontinha de amor enterrada dentro dela, por que afinal amor não se esquece, mas ela não conseguia depositar 100% de confiança em Ian. Mas quem sabe um dia? Quando os dois se conhecerem melhor. Talvez esse dia nunca chegasse, mas agora não era a hora. Amy não se sentia triste ou culpada por ter dito não. Tá talvez um pouco triste mas não por ela e sim por ele.

Ela se levantou e procurou um espelho. Quase caiu para tras vendo sua imagem refletida. Cabelos emaranhados, olheiras fundas e escuras, uma costura na testa e cara de zumbi. Deus quem era aquela que a encarava? Amy lavou o rostou e penteou os cabelos com os dedos. Não havia melhorado muito, mas estava melhor.

Só havia um problema. Onde ela estava? Como explicar aquilo na testa para Nellie e Dan sem que eles tentem matar o Ian? O que aconteceu com minha testa, afinal? Ela teria que esperar Ian acordar para lhe ajudar com pelo menos metade das perguntas sem resposta.

**Eu, sinceramente, não gostei desse capitulo! Ficou muito sem graça! Mas eu tinha que postar... Enfim, não se esqueçam dos reviews, queridas (os) ^^**


	28. Explicando

**Boom, esse capitulo está meio chato por que o Ian está explicando para Amy o que aconteceu, coisa que vocês já sabem. Mas não posso deixa-la sem saber de nada! Enfim, boa leitura! **

Ian acordou. Amy estava sentada em uma poltrona vendo TV, esperando que ele acordasse. Quando o viu levantando, delisgou a TV.

- Bom dia. - ela disse.

- Bom dia. Que horas são?

- Quase nove. Então... preciso de uma explicação.

- Ah sim. Por onde quer que eu comece? - ele quis saber, indo sentar-se no sofá.

- Por que eu estou com 3 pontos na testa?

- Lembra a hora que você entrou entre eu e aquela babaca?

- Sim.

- Ele ia me dar um soco que acabou atingindo você e ele estava com um anel, por isso o corte.

- Por que eu estou com uma dor de cabeça insuportável?

- O médico disse que a pancada foi muito dorte e você pode ficar com dor por mais 2 dias.

- E por que eu estou aqui?

- Por que eu não quis arriscar te levar para casa, Nellie e Dan não acreditariam se eu disesse que isso não foi minha culpa. - disse apontando para a testa dela. - Eu ia te levar quando você acordasse, mas demorou demais e eu acabei pegando no sono.

- Pode me levar agora?

- Claro só um minuto. - disse ele se levantando e indo ao banheiro. Depois de uns 5 minutos ele voltou.

- Só espero que Nellie não tenha cumprido o que disse.

- Eu também espero. - disse ela levantando.

**Eu disse! MAS eu irei recompensar todos aqui por que... O PRÓXIMO CAPITULO É SIMPLESMENTE DEMAIS! Eu amei escreve-lo e ja o li umas 20 vezes e não me canso dele! Bom, não se esqueçam dos reviews que eu tanto amo e que me deixam tão feliz!**


	29. Nellie Arrasa!

**Como eu já tinha dito eu AMO DEMAIS ESSE CAPITULO! NELLIE ARRASA! Boa leitura! ^^**

Eles chegaram na casa de Amy.

- É melhor eu não entrar.

- Por que não?

- Bom, sua au-pair gosta de cozinhar, vai que eu entro e ela esteja usando um facão e quando te vir com esses pontos jogá-lo na minha direção?

- Eu acho que ela esta nervosa de mais para cozinhar. E é melhor você explicar, eu ainda estou confusa.

- Ok. - mas ele estava nervoso.

Quando entraram Nellie estava sentada do sofá e observava a porta, por isso foi fácil vê-los.

- Eu disse DUAS HORAS e não VINTE! ONDE VOCÊS ESTAVAM? O QUE ACONTECEU COM VOCÊ? - disse ela virando-se para Amy e vendo sua testa.

- Se me deixar explicar eu... - começou Ian.

- CALE A BOCA, GAROTO.

- Mas...

- SHHHHH! Amy me explique já o que aconteceu.

- Foi por isso que ele veio comigo, para explicar. Eu não me lembro de muitos detalhes.

- Tá, permissão para falar, pirralho.

- Piralho? Como assim piralho? Eu só devo ser...

- IAN! Por favor explique logo!

- Tá, foi mal. Ontem eu levei a Amy para um bar-karaoke, para conversarmos. Mas aí chegou um garoto idiota dizendo: O que está fazendo com a minha namorada?

- Evan? - Nellie perguntou para Amy.

- Sim. - ela sussurrou, quase como se tivesse vergonha do fato. **(É BOM VOCÊ TER VERGONHA MESMO AMY!)**

- Prossiga.

- Ai ela disse 'eu não sua namorada' ai eu dei risada e perguntei e 'por que eu não posso estar com ela' ai ele 'por que eu não quero' ai eu disse 'e quem você pensa que é para decidir' ai ele 'eu ja disse' ai eu 'ela não é sua namorada babaca' ai ele 'ah é você é' ai ela interrompeu gente 'por que estão gritando' ai eu 'só por que você a beijou não significa nada' ai...

- EPA, EPA! Você contou isso a ele? - Nellie perguntou a Amy.

- Não, não contei e ainda não sei como ele sabe. - disse ela virando para Ian com cara de "É bom você me contar os detalhes.

Ian entendendo o olhar de Amy se preveniu.

- Um problema por vez por favor. Onde eu parei? Ah é então ai ela fez igual você gritou 'EPA' e perguntou como eu sabia ai eu disse 'longa história' ai ele disse 'é eu beijei mesmo' e ai eu disse 'você esta abusando da minha paciencia' ai ele disse 'o senhor nervosinho' ai eu falei 'ja chega' e soquei o olho dele e quando ele ia devolver o soco a Amy entrou entre nós dois e o soco dele foi nela. Ele estava com um anel e por isso o corte. Eu não podia trazer ela aqui ontem por que ela estava desacordada e sem ela acordada você e o Dan não iam acreditar em mim.

- Amy, é verdade? A parte que você lembra...

- É sim. Mas depois que eu entrei no meio deles não me lembro de mais nada, só de dor de cabeça.

- Ok, garoto dessa vez eu não chamo a policia por sequestro relampago!

- Gente eu já volto tentem não se matar! - disse Amy saindo. Ela tinha ido ao seu quarto.

- Eu não a sequestraria!

- Olha moleque eu vi você em ação, procurando as pistas. Pode até ter enganado a muitos com esse rostinho de 'anjo', mas eu não caio nessa. Não vou esquecer as burradas que você fez e espero que a Amy também não. Posso ser qualquer coisa menos ingênua. Lembre-se disso antes de começar a jogar.

- Por que está me dizendo isso?

- Não se faça de coitado. Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando. Você não vai querer se meter comigo, criança. Pode ser bem ruim. Não vou deixar que a machuque de novo, está claro?

- Não vou machucá-la. Foi errado e não faço a mesma idiotice duas vezes. Eu aprendo com meus erros

- O dia que você fazer valer tudo isso, provar que cresceu e que deixou de ser um completo trouxa, eu até penso em acreditar. Dessa vez eu não vou deixar que ela se magoe. Sou responsavel por ela, me importo com ela, não quero vê-la sofrer. Se vai voltar para vida dela faça direito. Não sou de dar 2º chance e não é isso que estou fazendo.

- Você vai acreditar que eu mudei. Vai ver que eu sempre quis o bem dela assim como você. Não quero que ela sofra, também me importo com ela.

- Repito: O dia que você provar que virou _homem_ eu penso em acreditar.

- Não gosto de estar em guerra.

- Não estamos em guerra, estou apenas lhe dizendo que não gostei do que fez com ela e não vou permitir que se repita. Vou estar de olho em você, até eu ter certeza absoluta que posso acreditar que mudou. Nada de teatro comigo, irei saber se assim for. Só te peço uma coisa do fundo do coração: Amy é doce, é quase incapaz de ver a maldade alheia, mesmo depois da busca. Então por favor não brinque com ela de novo. Ela não merece ter o coração em pedaços.

- Vejo que você também mudou. Não é mais uma au pair desligada.

- Eu nunca fui assim, você não sabe nada sobre mim. Só me prometa que não irá magoa-la outra vez.

- Eu prometo. Eu mudei. Vou provar a você, a ela e a todos e espero que seu rancor de mim passe.

- Quem sabe?

**Então quem gostou levanta mãozinha! \O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/ Entenderam por que eu amo esse capitulo? Nellie você é demais! Deixem seus doces e carinhosos reviews para mim, para eu ficar feliz... Não sei se vou ter tempo de entrar e postar nessa semana que está entrando, tenho muitos trabalhos para fazer (4 ou 5) e estou mesmo sem tempo! E EU ESTOU COM MUITO ODIO DE THE MEDUSA PLOT POR QUE A _AMY DE FATO É NAMORADA DO EVAN TOLLIVER_ NO LIVRO E ISSO ME ESTRESSA DEMAIS! AINDA MAS O QUE O BABACA DO IAN TENTA FAZER! ODIO, ODIO! Bom fim de semana ^^**


	30. Volta

**Respondendo a reviews: Calma gente, o Ian não fez nada com a Amy! Ele simplesmente decidiu que o Evan sabia bastante de tecnologia, depois dele reconhecer um celular Vesper, e que poderia ajuda-los a identificar quem eram afinal os Vespers. Traduzindo: Esse desgraçado (Ian) decidiu que deviam recrutar o Evan para ajudar, o que consequentemente o deixaria mais proximo da Amy que ficaria mais distante do Ian! **

Amy tinha ido buscar um casaco. Não queria ficar em casa naquele dia. Ia andar, respirar ar fresco. E precisava terminar a conversa. Não demorou muito para ela escolher uma blusa, desceu a escada. Porem quando ela chegou no 5º degrau, parou. Ian e Nellie estavam conversando? Ela desceu mais um pouco e tentou ouvir.

- ...se magoe. Sou responsavel por ela, me importo com ela, não quero vê-la sofrer. Se vai voltar para vida dela faça direito. Não sou de dar 2º chance e não é isso que estou fazendo.

- Você vai acreditar que eu mudei. Vai ver que eu sempre quis o bem dela assim como você. Não quero que ela sofra, também me importo com ela.

- Repito: O dia que você provar que virou homem eu penso em acreditar.

- Não gosto de estar em guerra.

- Não estamo sem guerra, estou apenas lhe dizendo que não gsotei do que fez com ela e não vou permitir que se repita. Vou estar de olho em você, até eu ter certeza absoluta que posso acreditar que mudou. Nada de teatro comigo, irei saber se assim for. Só te peço uma coisa do fundo do coração: Amy é doce, é quase incapaz de ver a maldade alheia, mesmo depois da busca. Então por favor não brinque com ela de novo. Ela não merece ter o coração em pedaços.

- Vejo que você também mudou. Não é mais uma au pair desligada.

- Eu nunca fui assim, você não sabe nada sobre mim. Só me prometa que não irá magoa-la outra vez.

- Eu prometo. Eu mudei. Vou provar a você, a ela e a todos e espero que seu rancor de mim passe.

- Quem sabe?

Amy ja tinha ouvido aquilo tudo, pelo menos a parte do: Não vou machuca-la e eu mudei, mas Nellie só dava aquelas bronquinhas tipo se você não voltar em 2 horas de brincadeira. Mas aquilo era sério, ela não estava apenas curtindo. Era para valer. Passou um tempinho até que Amy resolveu sair.

- Que bom, ainda estão vivos. - ela tentou brincar. - Você já vai embora, né?

- Sim, só vim te trazer. Não precisa de nada?

- Não obrigada. Nellie eu vou dar uma volta.

- Ok... - disse Nellie, olhando para Ian. Seu olhar mostrava: "Você está avisado. Tome cuidado"

- Vamos?

- Claro.

**Eu sei. Chato. Fazer o que? Eu adoro deixar as surpresas para depois. E sim haveram muitas, muitas surpresas. Coisas super fofas! Bom, mesmo estando chato, eu sei que está, não se esqueçam de deixar reviews! Beijinhos ^^**


	31. Importantes

**Gente esse capitulo esta enorme! Tipo GIGANTE! É por que eu quis deixar tudo juntinho e as emoções 'finais' para o próximo capitulo! Espero que não fique entediante! Boa leitura!**

- Então, como fomos bruscamente interrompidos ontem, quer continuar a conversar?

- Sim, mas com uma condição!

- E qual seria?

- Nada de falar da boa para fora! Vamos ser 100% verdadeiros um com o outro! Pode ser?

- Eu não ia querer que fosse diferente!

- Então... eu nem tive tempo de cantar que chato! - dise Amy com um sorrisinho.

- Você ia cantar?

- Claro eu sou uma excelente cantora!

- Bom, ja que é assim eu quero ouvir! Vamos cante algo para mim!

- Ta bom... So this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night and I go back to December all the time, it turns out freedom ain't nothing but missin' you wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine and I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind I go back to December all the time...

- Uau! Estou sem palavras! - e era verdade. Ela cantava muito bem mesmo!

- Obrigada!

- Então, como eu não sabia que você ia me desculpar tão facil eu tinha mais coisas em mente! Ainda quer fingir que não me perdoou?

- Claro eu não perderia essas surpresas!

- Bom é melhor eu começar contando a história, né!

- Se tiver uma é melhor começar com ela.

- Bom, desde pequeno eu quase nunca parei em casa, estava sempre em treinamento. Então por volta dos 7 anos eu fiz um album de fotos, enquanto estava em casa. Claro que ja tendo treinado por quase 3 anos e sabendo manuziar uma arma com perfeição eu usava cameras fotograficas. Tirei fotos da casa inteira, de minha familia, meus empregados, meus treinadores, quando eu tive que sair de casa de novo. De todos e tudo que eu sempre julguei que realmente me importava. No ultimo ano eu fiz outra parte no album, agora sabendo da verdade, com apenas quem realmente me importava. E eu nunca sai e nunca saio de casa sem ele. Gostaria que você visse.

- Parece importante. - Amy se lembrou no seu sonho. Vendo Ian segurando uma foto de um menininho moreno sorridente e um grande jardim, lembro daquela gaveta que ele abriu. Era grande o suficiente para guardar um album aberto. Mas será?

- E é. É uma das coisas que eu mais gosto do mundo.

Eles chegaram no hotel e Ian entrou no quarto na frente.

- Por que você não foi para casa da Izzy?

- Por que minha tia não sabia que eu estava aqui. Na verdade ela ainda não sabe. Mas agora talvez eu vá para lá. Minha tia é muito protetora quando me vir vai querer que eu fique por perto para ter certeza de que estou bem.

- Você deve gostar dela.

- Gosto e gosto muito. Ela se importa comigo de verdade. Cresci com poucas pessoas assim. - ele abriu o album na parte mais recente e mostrou-o a ela. - Aqui, pode ver. - sentaram-se no sofá, Amy com o album no colo.

A primeira foto era dele, devia estar com uns 5 nos, de Natalie, com uns 2, Isabel e Vikram. Todos sorrindo para máquina. Pareciam uma familia feliz e normal. A segunda era de outra familia. Amy só reconheceu Izzy.

- Quem são?

- Minha tia Mara, meu tio Junior, meu outro tio Fábio, minha outra tia Paula, meu primo Gustavo, minha prima Isadora e essa bom... acho que você reconheceu.

- Sim, está diferente mais não muito. São irmãos dela?

- Não. Ela é filha única. São nossos primos mais novos. Gustavo tem 10 hoje e Isadora tem 9. Faz tempo que não os vejo.

- Hum... - Amy continuou olhando o album. De repente a prova que ela tanto queria! Aquela foto, Amy conhecia aquela foto! Um menininho moreno alegre e sapeca em um grande jardim! Meu Deus aquilo tinha mesmo sido real! Breve ela acharia uma foto sua.

- Que gracinha - disse ela apontando para a foto de seu sonho. - Quantos anos?

- 6 anos.

- Own, que fofa! É a Natalie né? - ela quis saber olhando uma foto de um bebe com dois dentinhos inferiores e brinquinhos rosa na orelha.

- É, com 11 meses se não me engano.

E então chegou a foto dela e ali também havia uma foto de Dan. E aquela... aquela mulher lhe era muito familiar.

- Eu? Dan?

- Sim eu disse que só tinha pessoas com quem eu realmente me importo.

- Como se importa?

- Bom no seu caso já sabe o motivo. E mesmo nos odiando, Dan salvou minha irmã. Sou grato a ele por isso. E também, ele me lembra a Nat.

- Sério? Quando?

- Quando me zoa, por exemplo.

- Ah...- Amy ja até podia imaginar.

- Pois é a Natalie aprendeu muito com ele.

Amy riu.

- Quem é essa moça? - disse ela mostrando a foto da mulher que ela havia reconhecido.

- Suzana. Uma parente.

- Sua tia?

- Não sei ao certo. Só sei que ela é uma parente. Nunca me disseram o que exatamente. Ela mima muito a Natalie e eu. Ri com a gente. Leva a gente em varios lugares. Não liga pro que fazemos, contando que ela possa rir da nossa cara depois. É uma ótima companhia.

- Ela me é familiar.

- Bom essa foto está meio desatualizada. Aí ela deve estar com uns 18. Agora ela tem 36. Eu acho ela parecida com a Grace quando era mais nova.

- Ah é mesmo! Como sabe como era a Grace jovem?

Ian tomou o album da mão dela e foi para a ultima pagina. Havia uma foto de Grace lá. Devia estar com uns 24 anos.

- Por que você tem uma foto da minha vó?

- Ela sempre foi muito bondosa comigo. Me tratava com respeito, era gentil e educada. Eu não merecia. Era sempre grosso e frio com ela. Mas eu sempre gostei muito dela. E também sempre fui muito influenciado pela Isabel. Nunca soube demostrar outro sentimento sem ser o orgulho.

- Ah... já entendi.

- Bom o fato é que já viu o que queria que eu visse. E eu tenho uma pergunta.

- Faça.

- Bom Izzy me disse a uns dias que ia te contar umas coisinhas que eu disse a ela para você. Ela fez isso?

- Anh... Ah... Sim...

- E você pode me contar o que ela disse?

- Bom a coisa mais importante quem disse foi você. Mas você não sabe.

- Não entendi.

- Acho que posso te contar. Lembra quando você ligou para Izzy, no dia que ela falou de mim para você pela primeira vez?

- Lembro... - ele se lembrava vagamente.

'- Você _admitiu_!

- Admiti o que?

- Que você _a ama_! Ian você admitiu que ama a Amy!'

- Bom, então... eu estava com ela e o celular estava no viva voz...

Ian ficou chocado.

- Não precisa ficar com essa cara...

- Só estou chocado.

- Bom foi meio que sem querer ela tinha me dito na escola que ia me contar algumas coisas, e ai você ligou na hora que ela estava me contando.

- Me sinto muito idiota agora.

- Por que?

- Por que eu lembro de quase tudo do que eu falei. Você deve ter achado que eu era...

- Uma pessoa normal com sentimentos, como amor e medo. - completou ela para ele.

- Sério? Você achou isso?

- O que mais eu poderia achar? Tudo que você disse até me deixou lisonjeada. Apesar de não ser intencional parecia que você sabia que eu estava ali, ouvindo. Foi fofo e normal.

- Que bom. - dava para ver que ele estava envergonhado.

- Não precisa ficar envergonhado. - disse Amy segurando sua mão. - Você não fez nada para ficar desse jeito.

- Eu sei. E que... eu não esperava por isso.

- Então as provas acabaram?

- Não exatamente. - disse ele se animando um pouco.

- Então termine de me mostrar. - disse Amy encorajando-o.

- Vamos. - ele pegou uma pequena mala que estava perto da porta e assim sairam do quarto.

**Own eu amei esse capitulo! Bom, se vocês também gostaram, ReViEwS! ^^ O próximo capitulo também será grande e muito cute! Espero que estejam curiosas (os) Beijinhos.**


	32. Nosso Simbolo

**EU NÃO RESISTI! Simplesmente tive que postar essa capitulo o mais depressa possivel! Ainda estou MORRENDO DE RAIVA da Amy e do Evan, um dos motivos por eu não me aguentar para esse capitulo! Ele tá bem grande, não era para ser assim, mas eu juntei 2 capitulos, por que... Ah vocês verão! E Ange você chegou SUPEEER perto, mas não! É uma coisa mais fofa que tem a ver com tudo! Fê relaxe, vou tentar postar mais rapido, pela sua sanidade! Thata e Jady por favor não caiam, nem se joguem, da cadeira! Espero que gostem! Boa leitura!**

- Você podia ir me contando o que a Izzy te contou.

- Bom vou enumerar os fatos.

- Ok, faça como quiser.

- 1º Ela me disse tudo que a Isabel mandou você fazer, inclusive na Coreia. Ela também me disse que começou a ter suspeitas de que você gostava de mim, quando... quando...

- Quando eu te beijei?

- É... Ela disse que você não faria aquilo, a menos que quisesse. Não faria mesmo que Isabel mandasse.

- Ela tinha razão.

Amy olhou-o com curiosidade. Era mesmo verdade? Não parecia real.

- Bom... 2º Ela me disse que as suspeitas dela aumentaram quando você disse _"Acabei de deixá-la para trás"_ e não_ "Acabei de deixá-los para trás"._

- Ah...

- 3º Ela me disse que você sabe que eu te... te... ahn...

- Que você me salvou?

- É. Ela me disse que foi uma das ligações suas que ela mais gostou. E 4º Ela me contou da sua teoria: _"Eu não a mereço. Mesmo que eu a ame eu não poderia tê-la comigo. Ela merece alguém melhor."_

- Ela te disse isso? - _"Izzy, Izzy, Izzy... Se você não fosse uma prima tão legal e compreensiva..." _**(Não, eu não sou modesta! xD)**

- Sim, eu achei muito fofo.

- Jura? É a verdade.

- Eu sei, foi por isso que eu achei fofo.

- Olha ali, perfeito.

- A praia? - perguntou Amy olhando para onde ele tinha apontado.

- Sim, eu achei que seria um bom lugar para... a próxima surpresa. Devo dizer que não sei se foi uma boa ideia mas algo me diz que eu devo fazer. Não sei se vai piorar ou melhorar a situação. Mas é de coração, não é uma coisa ruim. Não para mim, e espero que nçao seja para você também.

- Assim você me assusta, mas vamos lá.

- Não precisa se assustar.

-x-

Na praia Ian estendeu uma grande toalha para que os dois se sentassem. Da mala ele também tirou um saquilo de veludo que era bem familiar para Amy, mas ela não sabia o por que.

- Bom, Amy, ja lhe disse que não sei se é certo eu fazer isso mas... foi isso que começou tudo e também que destruiu tudo e quando eu tive essa ideia não consegui voltar a atrás.

Dizendo isso ele colou o saquinho na mão de Amy. Ela virou-o. Ali havia o brasão Lucian. Com certa relutancia ela abriu o saquinho e virou o conteudo em sua mão.

- Eu... eu não posso ficar com isso... eu já tinha lhe dito. - disse ela colocando na mão dele a moeda de ouro com o simbolo da pedra filosofal.

- Não Amy. Eu quero que isso fique com você.

- Mas você me disse... seu pai...

- Eu nunca devolvi isso ao meu pai. Depois... depois daquele dia eu nunca mais fiquei sem ela. Mas agora eu quero que fique com você e não vou aceita-la de volta.

- Você tem certeza?

- É uma prova de confiança. Por favor. Fique.

- Ok.

Ian olhou para o mar. Amy olhava para a moeda. Mil lembranças vindo a tona. Emoções boas e ruins zorrando em seu coração ao mesmo tempo. Ela sentiu uma lágrima descendo lentamente pelo seu rosto. Ian notou.

- Amy? O que foi?

- N-nada...

- Como nada? Você está chorando. - Agora ela estava mesmo chorando. Lágrimas e lágrimas descendo por seu rosto. Cada lembrança era como uma faca que a atravessava.

Ian chegou perto dela, secou as lágrimas e a deitou em seu ombro, tentando consolá-la. Isso só a fez chorar mais.

Ele começou a mexer em seus cabelos.

- Amy, me diga o que aconteceu. - disse ele com a voz doce e suave.

Ela levantou de seu ombro e olhou-o nos olhos. Ainda sentia as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Olhou-o por um bom tempo. Até ele tomar a iniciativa. Como se pedisse permissão ela aproximou o rosto bem devagar. Ela balançou a cabela afirmativamente, bem de leve, quase imperceptivelmente. Apesar de não querer namorá-lo ela ainda não conseguia parar de gostar dele. De lembrar de tudo naquele dia. Ela precisava daquilo. Precisava senti-lo perto, como se estivesse protegendo-a. Então, finalmente, seus lábios se encontraram. Não importava para Amy que aquilo ia doer, e muito, depois. Ela queria aproveitar aquele momento sem pensar nas consequencias.

Quando se separaram, Amy percebeu que aquilo não poderia mudar sua decisão. Ela não estava pronta para esse passo de confiança em Ian. E de alguma forma ela percebeu que ele também não estava pronto para algo que poderia mudar tudo para sempre.

- De-desculpe... - pediu Amy.

- Eu é que devo pedir desculpas. Foi sem querer. - Tinha sido mesmo. Ele não conseguira resistir.

- Vamos...

- Esquecer? - Ian a completou. Ele, agora, entendia por que Amy havia dito-lhe não. Não era a hora, ambos não estavam prontos para aquilo. Ele só não conseguia explicar. Era algo tão simples... que causava tantas dores.

- Isso.

Mas ela sabia que aquilo era impossivel. Ela jamais ia conseguir apagar nenhum dos momentos vividos com ele. Nem os bons e nem os maus. Ela ainda sentia algumas lágrimas descerem ligeiras por seu rosto.

- Não chore. - ele disse, enxugando suas lágrimas.

**Tá dessa vez eu não me aguento: Oooooowwwn! Eu chorei junto com a Amy o final inteirinho sem brincadeira! Então girls? O que acharam? Espero que isso tenha satisfazido e acalmado vocês! Próximos capitulos prometem! GRANDES SURPRESAS ESTÃO POR VIR! E não eu não estou tentando assusta-las, são grandes surpresas mesmo!**


	33. Ahn

**Novo capitulo! Pessoainhas 2 recados: Como eu fiz outra fic, pode ser que eu me atrase um pouco com essa. E eu traduzi um trechinho de Medusa Plot e coloquei no meu blog, caso queiram ver! Boa leitura!**

- Bom, aproveitando o... clima... vai me contar como sabe que eu beijei o Evan?

- Anh... Acho que não faria mal... Eu... segui vocês durante todo o encontro...

- Por que? E como sabia onde eu estaria?

- Por que eu queria falar com você e a Izzy me disse que você ia estar naquele parque, mas ela não sabia que estaria acompanhada, e quando eu vi você com... aquele cara eu não consegui ir embora e acompanhei tudo... Espero que não esteja brava...

- Não... imagina... não estou brava.

- Que bom. Ahn... Amy...

- Sim?

- Você realmente... gosta do... Evan? - Ian disse Evan com cara de ódio.

Amy sabia que tinha corado. _Oh, oh... Rapido Amy. Saia dessa!_

- Ian, eu sinceramente, não faço ideia! - Ele riu. Um riso indeciso.

- Então tá! Bom... já quer ir para casa? Eu te levo.

- Então, claro, quero ir para casa. - De repente Amy sentiu uma tontura. Sentiu seu estomago reclamar. Fazia quase 24 horas que ela não tomava nem agua.

- Que houve?

- Nada, só estou meio mal, talvez por estar com fome. - Amy estava branca, mais do que o normal.

- Ah... venha se apoie em mim, vou te levar a uma lanchonete.

- Não, não precisa.

- Claro que precisa, está visivel que está mal. Parece que vai desmaiar a qualquer momento. Venha, se não eu te carrego até a lanchonete.

Amy levantou com um grande esforço. Não que ela quisesse recusar aquilo, mas...

Ian passou o braço pela cintura dela e ela passou o braço pelo pescoço. Ficou assustada ao perceber que Ian devia ter uns 15 centimetros à mais que ela. Não foi exatamente fácil se apoiar em seu pescoço por que tinha que ficar na ponta dos pés.

- Nossa como você está alto!

- Nem tanto só tenho 1 metro e 70 de altura.

- Está maior do que eu. - havia certa decepção em sua voz.

- E isso importa? - Ele perguntou.

- Não sei. Acho que não.

- Claro que não. Vamos depressa. Estou começando a ficar preocupado. Você está cada vez mais palida.

**Eu amei fazer o Ian preocupado! E amei colocar de um jeito discreto que altura não importa! Eu sempre gostei de fazer essas coisas! Anyway... Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Deixem seus lindos reviews que eu tanto amo! Bginhos**


	34. Contando Tudo

**Hello, people! Are you ok? I hope so! kkk' #Parei. Gente linda aqui está mais um capitulo de Recomeço. Boa leitura!**

Na lanchonete, eles não demoraram muito. Só o tempo dela comer algo para aguentar chegar em casa.

- Obrigada, Ian. - disse ela quando chegaram em frente sua casa.

- Eu que agradeço. - ele lhe deu um beijo na bochecha de despedida. - Até amanhã.

Amy entrou em casa. Quando ia fechar a porta, sua ficha caiu. Até amanhã?

Ela escancarou a porta novamente, mas Ian não estava mais visível.

Ela entrou e bateu a porta. Subiu até seu quarto e sentou em sua cama. Do bolso do casaco ela tirou a moeda que um dia causara tantas tragédias. Ela não pode evitar chorar ao lembrar de todos os momentos que ela passou perto daquela moeda.

Nellie entrou em seu quarto.

- E aí, garota? Tudo em paz?

- Mais ou menos.

- Quer conversar?

- Por favor.

- Pode desabafar. Sou uma ótima ouvinte. Ei, o que é isso? - Nellie não conhecia aquela moeda, não tinha olhado-a de perto depois que eu a ganhara de Ian. E não estava com eles nos momentos em que falaram dela e de seu símbolo.

- Parte da conversa.

Nellie se sentou na cama.

- Pode falar, meu bem. - Amy gostava quando Nellie a tratava daquele jeito. Bondosa, carinhosa, acolhedora e atenciosa. Como uma mãe.

- Bom eu não sei por onde começar. Anh... Você não conhece essa moeda?

- Não.

- Essa moeda... é aquela que Ian me deu como prova de confiança no beco de Tokio, se lembra?

- Ah, sim.

- E essa moeda é aquela que eu devolvi a ele quando o mesmo me disse que era uma herança de família e que não seria legal contar ao pai que tinha roubado a moeda. E foi por causa disso, o fato de eu ter devolvido a moeda, que ele nos deixou para trás. E... - Amy ficou quieta por alguns minutos. Não tinha contado a ninguém sobre... sobre aquilo... antes da traição.

- O que?

- Prometa que nunca vai contar isso a ninguém, muito menos ao Dan! - Amy quase berrou.

- Eu prometo! - disse Nellie um pouco assutada.

- E eu fiquei tão sentida quando ele me deixou por que... por que antes... antes ele... - Ela sentiu as lágrimas brotando em seus olhos, como contaria aquilo sem chorar?

- Pode chorar Amy, põe tudo para fora.

- Por que antes ele me... - A última palavra não foi dita. Ela simplesmente odiava lembrar daquelas cenas. E também odiava chorar toda vez que lembrava. A dor era forte demais. Nellie aguardava em silêncio. Esperando Amy esvaziar as emoções.

- Ele m-me be-bei-jou.

- ELE O QUE? - Desgraçado! Nellie nunca tinha entendido o por quê de Amy ter chorado tantos dias depois do... incidente. Agora ela compreendia perfeitamente.

- Eu nunca contei nada por que eu sabia que não ia aguentar.

- Eu entendo. Agora eu entendo. Pode continuar.

- Então ai vieram as duas ligações uma na Russia e outra aquela que você atendeu. E tiveram os últimos dias da caçada... e ficamos 1 ano sem nos ver. Ai ontem ele voltou, pediu desculpas num karaoke...

- Que romântico! - Era a primeira coisa que Ian Kabra fazia que Nellie não tinha vontade de socar a cara dele.

- É, eu também achei. Ah, eu lembrei esqueci de uma parte. Lembra que eu te contei daquela prima dele na escola? Então tipo ele conta tudo, TUDO para ela e ela me contou algumas coisas e no dia que ela me contou teve aquela ligação, que eu te falei no dia.

- É, eu me lembro.

- Ok, ai ele me pediu desculpas, pediu para namorar comigo...

- Pediu _o que_? - Nellie já estava soltando fumaça pelos ouvidos. Literalmente.

- Eu disse não! - Amy se apressou em dizer. - Então ele me pediu em namoro, eu disse não e pedi que não levasse a mal e que ficassemos amigos, ai ele imagina seja como amiga, prima ou namorada, eu te amo ai o Evan apareceu eles brigaram e bom você sabe o resto.

- Sim.

- Então na hora que a gente saiu ele me disse que não achou que eu o perdoaria tão fácil e tinha planejado outras coisas e então fomos ver. Ele me mostrou um álbum das pessoas com quem ele se importa, vi muita gente, inclusive eu, o Dan e a Grace.

- Você, o Dan e a Grace?

- É!

- Essa eu não esperava.

- Nem eu! Bom ai quando eu acabei de ver ele me levou pra praia... - Novas lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos.

- E me disse que tinha tido uma ideia que não sabia se era boa ou ruim mas que não conseguia voltar atrás e me deu a moeda, ai quando eu peguei a moeda eu comecei a chorar, a lembrar de tudo e ele tentou me consolar... e aconteceu de novo.

- Vocês se beijaram? - Amy confirmou com a cabeça.

- Mas concordamos em esquecer, tipo fingir que não aconteceu. Eu não estou pronta para confiar dessa jeito nele e sinto que ele também não está. E eu não sei por que estou me sentindo tão fraca e frágil!

- Ah, querida, é assim mesmo. Você está confusa, e você e seu coração estão com medo de errar.

- Será?

- Com certeza. Mas não chore por isso, com o tempo as coisas iram se resolver. Você vai ver.

- Obrigada, Nellie. - disse Amy dando um abraço nela.

- Estou aqui para isso. Sempre que precisar. Vou preparar a comida.

- Ok. - E Amy ficou sozinha com seus sentimentos.

**Espero que não tenha ficado muito brega ou clichê. Eu tentei fazer a coisa mais leve e descontraida que consegui. Espero que tenha funcionado! Não se esqueçam dos lindos reviews que eu tanto amo! **

**Beijos e sejam felizes!**


	35. Amanhã?

**Hello! Boa leitura!**

Amy ficara em seu quarto perdida em seus pensamentos. Amanha era dia de escola. Nova semana. Com menos problemas, ela esperava. Quando se lembrou de amanhã, imediatamente veio a sua cabeça: "Até amanhã".

Até amanhã... Ela não havia entendido. Amanhã era um dia de aula, um dia chato e cansativo, como todos os outros da semana. Por que ele diria até amanhã?

Bom, poderia ser... NÃO, impossível! Ela deu risada de seu próprio pensamento. Enfim... ela tinha coisas mais reais para pensar. Tipo, o que ela faria quando visse Evan amanhã? O que ele diria? O que Izzy saberia do inconveniente? Ian já deveria ter ido desabafado assim como ela tinha feito com Nellie, afinal ambas eram as conselheiras dos dois. Mas Amy queria desabafar com alguém que conhece Ian melhor. Só não sabia se era o certo. Ela iria esperar até a escola. Conversas cara a cara eram mais confiáveis. Você podia ver ou perceber se estão te vigiando, ouvindo. E pode ver a verdade nos olhos das pessoas. Coisa que Amy reconhecia muito bem, menos em uma pessoa.

Quanto mas ela pensava no fim de semana mais confusa ela ficava, mais seu coração batia com força. Amy já tinha sentido coisas parecidas, e com o mesmo individuo, mas era diferente dessa vez. Algo mas confuso ainda. Amy não pensara que era possível ficar mais confusa do que já estivera um dia. Com um sorrisinho murcho, ela se lembrou dos últimos dias da busca, quando ele lhe pediu outra aliança e quantas pistas ela possuia. Ela quase se deixara levar. Lembrava com perfeição daquele momento. Do jeito que ele a olhara quando a vira de novo, o modo como ele a olhara quando ela tinha dito 'Saia do meu caminho', o jeito como ele não insistiu em levá-la para uma conversa particular quando ela lhe disse 'Para quê? Para me levar para outra armadilha? Para me levar para sua mãe do mal? Quão estúpida você acha que eu sou?' De repente Amy sentiu uma pontinha de culpa por aquelas palavras. O que de ruim ele poderia ter feito em uma conversa? De ruim nada... ou ela assim achava.

Mas o que estava feito, estava feito. Era impossível voltar atrás, e Amy não voltaria. Não tinha por que mudar aqueles momentos de dor, raiva e culpa.

O que ela podia fazer era esperar que o amanhã fosse sempre melhor.

**Eu sei que está pequeno, mas minha criatividade está péssima essa semana, eu não sei o porquê! O próximo eu vou me esforçar pra estar melhor e maior! **

**Beijos e sejam felizes! ^^**


	36. Nova, e grande, surpresa!

**Ok, aqui há uma grande surpresa! PS.: Eu escrevi esse capitulo antes de começar a gostar do Dan =[ Vocês vão entender! Boa leitura!**

Amy mal dormira à noite. Por alguma razão bizarra e desconhecida, estava muito agitada para fechar as pálpebras e relaxar. Ela tinha pressentimentos estranhos em relação aquele dia. Só não sabia por que. E também não estava a fim de imaginar. Colocou uma blusa baby look com uma golinha pólo, uma saia petra e seu converse cano-alto. Desceu para tomar o café. Nellie já estava acordada fazendo os ovos e os bacons. Amy tomou um suco de laranja e despediu-se.

- Não vai esperar para comer?

- Estou sem fome, Nellie, obrigada.

- Ok, bom dia.

- Obrigada, para você também. Dê oi e tchau ao Dan por mim.

- Pode deixar. - Amy pôs a mochila sobre um dos ombros e saiu.

-x-

Sentada em seu lugar ela olhou em volta. A qualquer momento o plano B começaria. De alguma forma ela estava nervosa. Não sabia por que. Já havia completado 47 planos com perfeição. Izzy transparecia o próprio nervosismo. E além disso Fernanda já estava nesse ramo a bem mais tempo, Não tinha o que temer. A única pedra era Evan Tolliver. O que as garotas fariam com ele?

- Meu amor, você está bem? - Ed parou de fazer sua lição de casa de última hora e agora olhava para Izzy.

- Ahn... ah, sim, ótima.

- Não parece. Que carinha de nervosa é essa?

- Nada, amor. Juro. Só estou... impaciente.

- Está bem. - Obviamente Ed não estava completamente satisfeito. Por que ele tem que me conhecer tão bem?

Amy entrou na sala. Agora sim Izzy estava impaciente.

- Oi, Izzy.

- Olá, Amy. - Izzy sorriu e perguntou: - Bom fim de semana?

- Ahn... é... - Amy já sabia, é claro, que Ian ja havia contado tudo.

- Hoje será um grande dia. - Izzy olhava a porta como se quisesse materializar alguém.

- Por que?

- Ahn... sabe... como dizer... um pressentimento. Creio que algo... diferente vai acontecer. - E era verdade. Algo que não estava exatamente encaixado nos planos. Isso poderia não ser bom. Mas não era nada demais. Ou assim ela esperava.

A professora entrou na sala. Com um sorrisinho cínico ela avisou:

- Olá, classe. Temos uma grande surpresa hoje. - Ela apontou a porta e Amy perdeu o fôlego. Seu queixo poderia muito bem ter chegado ao chão se não fosse a carteira.

-x-

- Teremos, a partir de hoje 6 alunos novos. - Pela porta entraram os 6 alunos. 5 meninas e 1 menino. Amy procurou Evan. Ele tinha chegado atrasado no dia e por isso não conseguiram conversar, mas quando entrou lhe lançou um sorriso triste, como se pedisse perdão. Quando chegou ao seu rosto contemplou um olhar de fúria, ódio. E então ai ela olhou para onde ele olhava e viu o último aluno novo. "Ah, meu Deus, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?" Ian Kabra entrava pela porta.

Amy abaixou a cabeça na carteira, desejando sumir. Izzy percebeu e deu uma risadinha. Se Amy não estivesse tão concentrada nos olhares de Evan e Ian teria percebido o olhar de cumplicidade entre Izzy e Fernanda.

- Esses são Thaís, Jady, Ange, Fernanda, Mariana e Ian. - disse a professora na ordem da fileira que os novos alunos haviam formado. Por sorte não tinham feito aquilo com ela. Amy estava nervosa. Muito nervosa. Evan olhava Ian como se quisesse transformá-lo em pó. Quando ele caminhou em direção a fileira de Amy, ela lembrou que havia um lugar atrás dela vazio. E obviamente ele sentaria ali. Perto dela e de Izzy. Ian se sentou onde Amy esperava. A outra aluna, Jady, se sentara na frente de Izzy e Thais atrás dela. Ange sentou-se atrás de Thaís. Fernada sentara-se ao lado de Ian e Mariana sentou-se na carteira ao meu lado.

Aquele seria um grande dia. E nada seria combinado. Ou quase nada...

**Ok, ok! Alguns devem lembrar de uma personagem misteriosa que eu ficava falando 'Não sou eu, nem a Amy, nem a Nellie, é tipo personagem nova' Era uma agente Ekat, FeCahill. Todos irão fazer uma grande bagunça! Eu estou com muita pena da Amy! Ela vai sofrer com a gente!**

**Beijos e sejam felizes!**


	37. Quem é quem

**Oie! Primeiro eu quero agradecer a todos os reviews! Segundo isso vai ser uma grande bagunça! Vamos aprontar muito! Boa leitura!**

Fernanda era mais conhecida como Fê. Tinha olhos castanhos bem escuros e cabelos quase do mesmo tom. Estatura média. Era considera uma grande atleta. Especialista em artes marcias. Fê era uma Ekat. Ian não a conhecia, por isso Izzy pedira sua ajuda. Elas tinham se conhecido a uns 3 anos em uma das missões/luta de clãs. Ela era um excelente agente. Se eu não soubesse que era uma Ekat, com certeza chutaria que era uma Lucian. Ela já realizara quase 100 planos/missões com perfeição. O dobro das de Izzy. Ela sabia que Fê não falharia, tinha a manha para aquilo e era ótima atriz. Quando liderava as missões também se saia muito bem, e além do mais, ela estava lhe devendo um favor. História antiga... Enfim, o fato era que nada podia dar errado.

Jady, uma agente Lucian, iria ajudar no plano, mas as escondidas. O fato era que Ian já a conhecia e sabia que se ela se envolvesse no caso, coisa boa Izzy não estaria tramando. Jady tinha cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos médio. Ela entrara no treinamento na mesma epoca que eu. Tinha várias missões concluídas com sucesso. Era ótima com venenos.

Thais, ou Thata, também era uma agente Lucian, ela também participaria do plano, mas de forma mais discreta. Para ser bem clara, a única que irá se 'jogar de cabeça' na missão será a Fê com ajuda de Maari, pois não havia perigo se Ian descobrisse ou imaginasse algo. Thata tinha cabelos castanhos escuros cacheados e olhos escuros e bondosos. Era uma excelente a agente. Se você não quer acordar em uma ilha desconhecida ao norte do pacífico não mexa com ela.

Talvez Amy conhecesse Ange. Afinal ambas eram Madrigal. E por esse motivo, ela também seria o mais discreta possível. Ange tinha cabelos castanho-chocolate ondulados e olhos caramelo. Esse era o tipo de plano do qual Ange gostava de participar. Era uma pessoa muito romântica.

Mariana, ou Maari, era um Ekat/Madrigal e iria ajudar um pouco mais no plano. Izzy esperava que Ian não desconfiasse de nada. Maari tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes. Conhecendo seu passado, eu só podia esperar ótimos resultados de sua ajuda. Ela podia muito bem se mostrar perigosa se necessário.

O plano ainda não era 100% certo. Maari e Fernanda iriam encurralar Ian, como pessoas doces e inocentes que nada querem. Eu e o restante das meninas iriamos encurralar Amy. A ideia era que Amy não descobrisse que todos ali eram Cahills. Seria mais fácil, pois ela tinha motivos pra desconfiar de Cahills a sua volta.

Como a excelente prima que eu sou, todas as meninas já sabiam o caso por cima. Não que eu precisasse dar detalhes, afinal aquela era uma história típica de Cahills. Um agente vai com a missão de tirar do caminho ou destruir e acaba se apaixonando. Normal. Pelo menos nessa família. Ok, esqueça o 'normal'.

Outro ótimo ponto do plano era que todas as agentes que iriam participar gostavam de histórias românticas e de finais felizes. Isso iria facilitar e muito. Claro que viraria uma grande bagunça e os caminhos uma hora não bateriam, mas creio que essa seja a graça de um plano romântico.

Mas, obviamente, havia um problema. Como começar. Todas nós sabiamos o que iamos enfrentar ao longo do caminho e de como acabaria, mas nenhuma de nós tem ideia de como começar. Esse era o problema.

Talvez a missão tivesse que esperar até que todos virassem colegas. Até que nos entendamos bem.

Tudo o que realmente importava era o final. Só que Izzy tinha medo desse final. _'Mas não vejo como poderia ser diferente. Um casal apaixonado junto. Qual era dificuldade?'_ Você aí deve pensar. Eu lhes digo. O casal é um par de cabeças duras.

Enfim, eu não aguento mais meu primo me dizendo o quanto Amy é melhor que ele e que ele não a merece. É sério, isso enche o saco. Que pessoa com a cabeça no lugar fica 2 horas no telefone falando apenas de uma pessoa e de um mesmo assunto? Um bobão apaixonado. E com minha boa sorte eu era aquela que ouvia seus lamentos e poemas durante a madrugada. Vai por mim, isso não é legal! Mas como eu sou uma pessoa do bem tenho que ajudar. E é isso que eu estou fazendo.

**Heey! Já viram a confusão que vai virar, né? Mas vai ser muito divertido, vão por mim!**

**Beijos e sejam felizes.**

**PS.: Flashback adiado! Talvez só no próximo fim de semana eu poste! =D**


	38. Pirando!

**Heey, people! Vamos ver o que essa turminha do barulho vai aprontar? Boa leitura!**

_Izzy_

Ás vezes me pergunto como nossos ancestrais executavam planos sem torpedos. Era tão prático. Mandei a mesma mensagem para as 5 meninas:

_Vamos esperar. Adiando o plano até segunda ordem. Vocês conhecem as regras do nosso primeiro plano. Ele será utilizado. Boa sorte meninas!_

"Deuses, que todos os celulares estejam no modo silencioso!" pensei.

Recebi a primeira resposta. Era de Maari:

_Combinado. Já sei o que fazer!_

A outra resposta veio um pouco depois. Era de Jady:

_Por mim tudo bem. Vamos fazer isso! =D_

As outras meninas provavelmente estavam com o celular longe e ainda não tinham visto a mensagem.

Bom o plano era mais ou menos esse: Eu tinha escolhido um grupo que Amy não desconfiaria. E o restante das meninas iriam até Ian, pelo mesmo motivo. Não dava pra correr riscos. Iriamos ser discretas com indiretas imperceptpíveis e esperar que desse certo. E ia dar.

Lembrei-me de mandar outra mensagem para elas:

_Lembrem-se, para Amy ninguém se conhece. E não creio que Ian vá abrir o bico. Uma hora ele irá saber do plano._

E conhenhecendo meu primo ele vai querer ajudar.

* * *

><p><em>Amy<em>

Ah, meu Deus, o que eu fiz para merecer isso? Definitivamente é muito injusto com uma pessoa pacífica. Eu não faço nada e parece que a minha volta está rolando um tipo de maremoto! E eu estou no meio, como sempre.

Claro! Eu tinha que estar envolvida! Infelizmente eu estou _mesmo_ envolvida indiretamente.

E como eu queria virar para trás e conversar. Mas eu não podia. Injustiça! Tinha tanto a perguntar. Tipo: O que faz aqui? O que está tramando? O que eu posso fazer para ajudar?

E então um grande milagre aconteceu. No meu caso devia ser um milagre já que isso era uma coisa boa. E coisas boas nunca acontecem comigo, a menos que seja um milagre.

- Para poderem fazer a lição da página 13 teram que se sentar em pares. Mas, por favor, só conversem sobre a lição.

Antes que eu pudesse imaginar, eu já havia me virado e perguntado:

- Quer ser minha dupla?

Ele deu um sorrisinho doce.

- Com toda certeza.

* * *

><p><em>Izzy<em>

Eu e as meninas fizemos um sextesto disfarçado. Avisei baixinho:

- Peguem os celulares. - E já comecei a digitar uma mensagem:

_Parece que tudo está indo bem. E ainda nem fizemos nada!_

Recebi as respostas quase que imediatamente:

_Jady: Parece que vai ser tudo perfeito!_

_Thata: Eu queria poder ouvir o que eles estão dizendo!_

_Maari: Imagina quando comerçamos a agir?_

_Ange: Isso vai ser moleza!_

_Fe: Não podia ter começado de um jeito melhor!_

* * *

><p><em>Amy<em>

- Agora sim eu entendi o seu até amanhã. - eu disse.

- Gostou da surpresa?

Não dava pra negar que sim. Mas eu tinha que ser discreta. Confiança em primeiro lugar.

- Vai ser divertido. - disfarcei um sim. A última coisa que eu queria fazer era a lição. Mas...

* * *

><p><em>Izzy<em>

Na nossa turma, as mensagens não paravam:

_Você conhece melhor os dois. Como vamos juntá-los? - Jady para Izzy._

_Precisamos de mais táticas. Temos que nos preparar para qualquer imprevisto! - Ange para Izzy._

_E se eles descobrirem, o que faremos? - Fe para Izzy._

_A teoria de PPP dele já mudou? - Thata para Izzy._

_EU TIVE UMA IDEIA! - Maari para Izzy._

A mensagem de Maari me pareceu mais urgente.

_Qual ideia? - Izzy para Maari._

_É melhor eu falar pessoalmente. E até mais que melhor. No almoço, se a gente sumir, eles vão sentar juntos! - Maari para Izzy._

_Ok, vou repassar! - Izzy para Maari._

_Meninas, a Maari teve uma ideia. No almoço nos reuniremos e vamos deixar eles sozinhos, pra ver o que acontece. Não se esqueçam! - Izzy para todas. _

**Essas meninas estão me deixando maluca! Kkkkk' Espero que estejam gostando! Próximo cpitulo vai ser fofinho! **

**Beijos e sejam felizes!**


	39. Planos

**Boa leitura!**

_No almoço - Izzy_

- Mas, Maari, vamos ter que contar tudo pro Ian! - Thata disse.

- Não necessariamente! - Fe exclamou. - Continuamos no plano original. Eu e Maari levamos o Ian e você e as meninas levam a Amy. Pode dar certo e é uma ótima ideia!

- Eu concordo! Não tem por que dizer a ele. Bom talvez na hora ele precise só de instruções mas não o plano todo! - disse Ange.

- Eu não sei. O que dizemos a ele na hora? - disse Jady com certa dúvida na voz. Mas ainda assim parecia confiante de que daria certo.

- Bem, se vocês quiserem eu posso persuadir meu primo. Eu sei muito bem como deixá-lo confuso! Tive que aprender, é uma boa jogada a meu favor.

- Bom, como eu conheço o lugar perfeito para esse plano, posso deixar tudo pronto. É só vocês resolverem sim ou não! - disse Maari.

- Por mim, tudo ótimo! - disse Fe.

- Por mim também! - disse Ange.

- Bom, vamos ver no que vai dar! - disse Jady.

- É o jeito! - disse Thata.

- Perfeito! Agora o plano 'Esconde o Escuro' está oficialmente aberto! Vamos começar as amizades! Confiança, garotas! - eu disse.

- Eu ainda não entendi por que o nome do plano é 'Esconde o Escuro'! - disse Jady.

- É por que tem um pouco a ver com o plano e é bonitinho! - disse Fe.

- São só esses critérios de avaliação? - Jady questionou.

- Eu gostei do nome. É meio sem noção. Mas nós também somos! - disse Thata com um sorriso.

- Melhor critério! - disse Ange.

- Ei, eu não sou sem noção! - disse Maari.

- Mas... o plano foi seu. - eu disse.

- Tá, somos sem noção! - mas ela não parecia exatamente indignada.

- Ok, então estamos prontas. Grupo 1 - Deixar Amy confiante. Serem amigas. Entendido?

- Sim, Izzy. - Ouvi 3 vozes juntas.

- Grupo 2 - Fazer Ian achar que pode contar tudo. Deixá-lo à vontade em sua presença. Entendido?

-Sim, Izzy. - 2 vozes disseram em unissono.

- Então, é a hora do Show!

* * *

><p><em>Na sala de aula - Izzy<em>

- Izzy, onde você estava na hora do almoço? - Ed quis saber.

- Eu estava com as meninas novas. Por que?

- Nada. Só não te vi por lá.

- Ah. E a Amy?

- Ela sentou com o menino novo, o Ian. Sabe, por alguma razão o Evan não gostou. - Eu sorri. Quase ri. - Que foi?

- Nada. - Nesse momento Amy entrou na sala. Logo que ela se sentou eu perguntei:

- Como foi o almoço, Amy?

- Ah, foi normal. Onde você estava?

- Dando boas-vindas. - eu sorri cinicamente.

- Isso parece bem a sua cara. - ela me lançou um sorriso.

- Pois é. Acho que você e elas serão grandes amigas. São muito engraçadas. Se tiver trabalho de grupo a gente se reune!

Eu sabia que haveria um trabalho em grupo. Por sorte a professora de inglês era romântica e havia concordado em nos ajudar. Claro que nós não contamos tudo, só o básico. E o plano começaria. E era a data perfeita. Faltava um pouco mais de uma semana para o dia dos namorados dos E.U.A. (14 de fevereiro)

Tudo magnífico! Era só esperar o que a professora ia aprontar para esse trabalho.

- Hello, guys!

- Hello, teacher!

- Bom, vocês sabem que dia está chegando! Sabem o que significa!

As meninas ficaram com cara de sonhadoras, já os meninos... Nem comento!

- Ok, dessa vez eu vou montar os grupos por que há muitos alunos novos. E eu conheço a anfitriã perfeita. Izzy você e o alunos novos formem um grupo. Escolha mais uma pessoa.

- Amy.

- Então, juntem-se. Vocês... - ela continuou a formar os grupos, enquanto formavámos o nosso. Todos em lugares estratégicos, claro. Ficou assim: Eu, Jady, Amy, Ange, Thata, Fe, Ian e Maari, fechando o círculo.

Quando todos já tinham seus grupos a professora começou a explicar o trabalho.

- O dia dos namorados está chegando. Vocês teram que fazer uma poesia cada um. 20 versos. Tema: Romance. No final juntem as poesias, ou escolham as melhores e iremos estampá-las pela escola! Esse trabalho irá valer 50% da nota final. Vocês tem que me mostrar a poesia final hoje e teram uma semana para montar um cartaz. Dúvidas?

- Não, senhora. - Muitos disseram.

- Então podem começar!

- Bom, cada um faz um poesia e depois escolhemos duas. O que acham? - Quais seriam as duas? Ninguém deve imaginar.

- O.k. - Sete vozes me disseram. E começamos a trabalhar. Olhei para cada uma das meninas. Ia dar certo. Comecei a escrever minha poesia.

**Então, quem também não entendeu o nome do plano? Quem já teve uma ideia no plano pelo nome? Quem achou fofa a ideia da poesia? Gente desculpe a demora de postar é que eu estou trabalhando em muitas fics ao mesmo tempo e tá meio corrido por causa da escola também. Mas eu já comecei a escrever as poesias e o próximo capitulo sai mais cedo.**

**Beijos e sejam felizes!**


	40. Poesias

**Boa leitura =D**

Durante o trabalho, eu pude perceber que os olhares entre Ian e Amy não paravam. Eu sorri para mim mesma. Pareciam estar buscando inspiração.

Eu geralmente era boa em poesia, mas não no meio de uma missão. Era como se meu cerebro tivesse que se dividir em 3; uma parte para vigiar o casal, posto frente a frente para serem 'flagrados'; prestar atenção nas meninas e ainda fazer minha parte. No final minha poesia ficou assim:

**Izzy-**

Como foi acontecer?

Eu não pude perceber

Sem mesmo eu querer

Me vi sonhando em te ter

Só não sei se é real

Pode ser algo banal

Mas se for ter um final

Que seja o maioral

Não se escolhe quem amar

No coração não dá pra mandar

Mas não quero que faça parar

Para comigo sempre estar

Perdi a razão

Que doce ilusão

Procurei sua mão

Na escuridão

Não verei partir

Com ele vou seguir

Até eu descobrir

O que está por vir

* * *

><p>- Consegui terminei! - sussurrei para mim mesma. Li de novo. Não era um dos meus melhores trabalhos, mas não importava.<p>

Esperei mais 10 minutos.

- Todos acabaram?

- Sim. - ouvi todo o grupo dizer.

- Ótimo. Passem a poesia para o colega do lado e vamos escolher as melhores.

E assim foi que começou o passa-passa e os Oooowwwwnnnn's. As poesias ficaram assim:

**Jady -**

Com seus olhos azulados

Raramente marejados

Com um KAMAZ fica iludido

E se esquece de que está perdido

Por ti me apaixonei

Vê no que me coloquei?

É tarde demais, pensei

E assim esperarei

Para todos é uma besta

Que só sabe fazer cesta

Um herói é pra mim

Só quero ver no fim

Mas quero que nunca esqueça

O que passa em minha cabeça

Antes que meu amor cresça

E que o dia escureça

Me prende com seu olhar

Melhor que o luar

Um azul mais puro que o mar

Mas por que eu fui te amar?

* * *

><p><strong>Amy –<strong>

Foi bem mais que uma aliança

Foi a chama de esperança

Olhos brilhantes como de criança

Deixei de lado a desconfiança

Pela voz que parecia

Uma doce melodia

Algo que me iludia

Uma coisa que eu queria

Me vi perdida

Minha alma invadida

Me senti querida

Mas só fiquei partida

Como pode se tornar

Algo que eu queira apagar

De mim eu não vou tirar

O sentimento de te amar

Por mais que eu tente

Eu não vou esquecer

Mas não quero me render

A vontade de te ter

* * *

><p><strong>Ange-<strong>

Por ti vou tentar

Meu amor demonstrar

As palavras certas achar

E conseguir te calar

Assistindo o sol nascer

Para um momento reviver

Coisas que não quero esquecer

E não tento entender

Pensamentos que tenho anulado

Sentimentos que tenho ocultado

Palavras que não tenho falado

E coisas que não tenho perdoado

Momentos inesquecíveis

Frases insubstituíveis

Cantos possíveis

Graças imperdíveis

No seu olhar eu me vejo

Me crio e me perco

Não mas um simples lampejo

A espera de um beijo

* * *

><p><strong>Thata-<strong>

Pouco se fala

Tudo se cala

Um pouco me abala

Coisas que levo na mala

Me faz desejar

Poder criar

Querer inventar

Conseguir sonhar

Você não sabia

Eu não mostraria

Talvez não amaria

Perfeito seria

Em meio as risadas

Horas passadas

Piadas contadas

Indiretas disfarçadas

Ouvir seu coração

Deve ser um belo som

Mas eu acho que não

Vou conseguir esperar sua decisão

* * *

><p><strong>Fe-<strong>

Um anjo sorridente

Um Poseidon sem um tridente

Uma Medusa sem serpente

Quebrou nossa corrente

Quase arrancou meu coração

Com essa forte paixão

Não foi uma boa ilusão

Foi grande a emoção

Só depois vim a perceber

O que queria dizer

Não era realmente querer

Seus olhos só fizeram eu me perder

Foi quase amar

Foi como se apaixonar

E a força que tive que usar

Me fez pensar

Eu posso

Eu quero

Eu vou

Na minha vida só eu sou

* * *

><p><strong>Ian –<strong>

O que mais devo fazer

Para você entender

Que eu pude me arrepender

Que eu quero esquecer

Nunca entendi o que era amar

Até a verdade para mim se mostrar

É mais que um simples olhar

É mais do que posso agüentar

Naquele dia quando te vi

Do meu mundo me perdi

Por você senti

O que jamais vivi

Aprendi que o amor

Não é algo para um perdedor

E que causa tanta dor

Que não sou mais um vencedor

No seu olhar eu encontrei

Algo que nunca sonhei

Será que um dia mostrarei

O quanto eu te amei

* * *

><p><strong>Maari-<strong>

Do dia em que te conheci

Eu não esqueci

Não deixarei partir

O momento em que pela primeira vez te vi

Meu coração tu podes atravessar

E o mistério desvendar

De alegria irei pular

Quando o suspense acabar

Tenho sonhado

Tenho desejado

Tenho ansiado

Tenho esperado

Para que não seja em vão

Como naquele verão

Uma doce estação

Que acelera meu coração

Irei conseguir por

Um pouco de cor

Eliminar a dor

E iluminar meu amor

* * *

><p>As poesias vencedoras, já eram conhecidas por todas. Tinham ficado todas lindas, mas a dos dois... Sem preço! Ainda mais com o tema principal bem a frente! Claro que quando Amy pegou a poesia de Ian e Ian a de Amy, a mesa toda parou. Os olhos de Amy ficaram marejados e Ian deu seu sorriso malicioso para o papel.<p>

Tenho que admitir, a poesia de Amy foi mesmo uma das melhores. Profunda, sincera e romantica. Mesmo que não fosse o plano seria uma das vencedoras, tenho certeza.

- Bom, eu voto na poesia da Amy e na da Fe. - eu disse. Ai você pensa: OH SUA RETARDADA ERA PARA ESCOLHER O IAN! E eu digo: Não, não. Ia ficar muito obvio se as 6 votassem nos 2.

- Eu voto na Amy e na Izzy - disse Jady.

- Eu voto na Maari e no Ian - disse Thata.

- Eu voto na Jady e na Amy - disse Fe.

- Eu voto na Thata e no Ian - disse Ange.

- E eu voto na Amy e no Ange. - disse Maari.

- Eu voto na Ange e na Amy. - disse Ian. Todas nós sorrimos.

- E eu voto na Izzy e na Jady. - completou Amy.

- Bom. 4 votos na Amy, 3 votos no Ian, 2 votos na Ange, 2 votos na Jady, 2 votos em mim e 1 voto para Thata e para Fe. Decidido. Vamos unir as poesias do Ian e da Amy.

**Gente eu peço mil desculpas se alguma das poesias ficou ruim, não foi exatamente fácil criar 8 poesias com rimas diferentes =) Mas espero que tenha ficado fofo!**

**Beijos e sejam felizes!**


	41. Unidos

**Hey, galera! Boa leitura!**

_Izzy_

Unir as duas poesias foi uma loucura. Todos os versos eram tão lindos e românticos que queriamos manter todos os versos. Mas só eram permitidos 20. E os dois se recusavam a fazer uma poesia juntos. Argh! Cabeças duras! Mas, fazer o quê? Começamos a trabalhar e a discutir, claro.

- Mas eu gosto tanto desse verso! É tão fofo! - disse Ange.

- Mas eu prefiro esse! É mais romântico! - contrapos Jady.

- Se colocarmos um dos dois, temos que tirar esse, mas eu gosto tanto desse! - disse eu.

- Só que esse verso é com 'er' e já tem um assim! Além do mais não podemos tirar esse verso, vai perder o sentido de romance! - disse Thata.

Talvez usar o 'disse' seja ser formal demais. Estávamos literalmente berrando.

- CALEM-SE! - berraram Ian e Amy ao mesmo tempo.

Todas se calaram. Izzy passou a frente das amigas.

- Estamos tentando juntar as poesias de vocês! Em vez de mandarem a gente se calar, deviam ajudar. Afinal as pessoas que escreveram foram vocês, não nós!

- Tá! Que seja! - disse Amy. - Me dá os papéis!

Maari passou as 2 poesias para ela.

- Ian, você me ajuda, ok?

- Ahn... Claro. - ele disse.

E os dois começaram a trabalhar e nós a somente observar. Eles discutiam em voz baixa, apagando e reescrevendo, tirando e repondo. Demorou menos de 15 minutos.

- Pronto! - disse Amy com um sorriso. Aquilo devia significar que tinham mudado pouquíssima coisa e que tinha ficado bom.

Quando a poesia chegou as minhas mãos, o que eu li foi isso:

_O que mais devo fazer_

_Para você entender_

_Que eu pude me arrepender_

_Que eu quero esquecer_

_Foi bem mais que uma aliança_

_Foi a chama de esperança_

_Olhos brilhantes como de criança_

_Deixei de lado a desconfiança_

_Naquele dia quando te vi_

_Do meu mundo me perdi_

_Por você senti_

_O que jamais vivi_

_Aprendi que o amor_

_Não é algo para um perdedor_

_E que causa tanta dor_

_Que não sou mais um vencedor_

_Como pode se tornar_

_Algo que eu queira apagar_

_De mim eu não vou tirar_

_O sentimento de te amar_

De fato, foi como pensei. Praticamente nada mudou. E ficou ótimo. E eles tinham trabalhado juntos. Excelente.

- Bom, eu adorei. - eu disse com um enorme sorriso.

- Ficou ótima! - disse Fe.

- Muito linda. - disse Thata.

- Vamos mostrar para a professora e ver o que ela acha. - levantou-se Maari.

Todos se levantaram também. Mostraram a poesia para a professora, que ficou emocionada.

- Oh, mais que doçura! Digam-me, quem são os autores?

- Eles dois, professora! - disse Jady apontando para Amy e Ian.

- Magnífico. Se eu os conhecesse melhor, diriam até que estão apaixonados! - Ambos coraram fortemente. E parece que a professora percebeu por que deu um risinho. - Agora meus anjos, vocês teram uma semana para montarem esse cartaz. Sei que ele ficará divino. Podem desmembrar o círculo, se assim desejarem.

Voltamos para nossos lugares e arrumamos as carteiras, como antes.

- Se quiserem eu monto o cartaz, será um prazer! - disse Ange.

- Ah, eu também gostaria de fazê-lo. - eu disse.

- Eu acho que seria melhor nos reunirmos na casa de alguém e montarmos todos juntos. Assim todos opinam e todos participam. - disse Fe.

- Ah, pode ser. - disse Ange.

- Mas na casa de quem? - perguntou Jady.

- Pode ser na minha. - disse Amy.

- Por mim, tudo bem. - eu disse

- Por mim também. - disse Ian.

- Então iremos para casa de Amy. Quando, Amy? - disse Ange

- Ahn... Pode ser hoje mesmo se quiserem, ou amanhã. Podem escolher. - ela disse.

- Pode ser hoje? - eu perguntei para o resto do grupo.

- Pode. - disse Fe.

- Claro. - disse Maari.

- Sem problemas. - disse Thata.

- Ok, então vamos embora juntos. - eu disse

- Fechado. - disse Amy.

**Ok, ok. Eu achei meio curto e não gostei muito. Mas no próximo capitulo eu prometo fazer algo bem emocionante, tá? Bom, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado.**

**Beijinhos e sejam felizes!**


	42. Destino

**Boa leitura!**

Na hora da saida foi uma loucura. Todas com o celular em punho, falando com os pais sobre o trabalho.

- Ahn... Meninas eu vou comprar as coisas para fazer o cartaz. - eu disse.

Todas fizeram sinal de 'joinha', pois não podiam largar o celular.

- Eu vou com você. - disse Ian.

- Pode ser. - eu disse.

Partimos para a papelaria mais próxima do colégio. No caminho ele tentou puxar conversa.

- O que você achou? - ele perguntou com as mãos no bolso e olhos no chão.

- Do que?

- Do que eu fiz hoje. Acha que adiantou alguma coisa? - ele olhou para mim por um segundo e eu pude perceber seus olhos tristes. Quer dizer, tristes mesmo! Sabe quando a criancinha pede uma bala e a mãe fala não? Desse jeito.

- Ah, Ian eu não sei. - me fiz de idiota por um momento. - Eu sei que ela gostou, e sei também que aquela poesia foi para você... Mas a Amy está passando por um campo minado. Ela não pode cometer erros. Ela não está pronta para confiar.

- Mas, por que não? O que mais eu posso fazer, Izzy?

- Dê tempo ao tempo. Um dia, se for para acontecer, ela vai entender que você se arrependeu e mudou. Mas _você_ já fez tudo que podia.

- Você acha?

- Sim. Agora tudo que _você_ pode fazer é acreditar.

Eu disse isso no momento em que entramos na papelaria.

- Boa tarde, senhor. Eu gostaria de uma cartolina branca.

- Sim, senhorita. Um minuto.

- Obrigada. - e ele se retirou para buscar parte de meu pedido. Enquanto isso eu fui pegando os vidros de glitter, as canetas e essas coisas bem Dia dos Namorados.

Ian parecia querer contar-me algo.

- Quer me dizer mais alguma coisa? - eu disse analisando um estojo de canetas.

- Nada que eu já não tenha dito.

Eu suspirei.

- Eu sei, Ian. O que está acontecendo com você, não é exatamente algo que você esperava. Mas eu sei que você já previa algo do tipo. Sei que dói, mas, me desculpe, você merece sofrer um pouco, desta vez.

- Como assim, eu mereço?

- Ian, eu sou uma garota. Eu sei muito bem como a Amy se sente. Sei também que ela já deve ter chorado rios de lágrimas por sua causa. Deve ter desejado poder arrancar o coração do peito pou sua causa. Deve ter querido nunca mais sentir paixão ou amor por alguém. Você não sabe como é dificil ser abandonada por alguém que você gosta. Sim, você merece sofrer. Merece se sentir 10 vezes pior do que ela já se sentiu.

- Mas isso já passou!

- Pode ter passado para você, seu imbecil. Garotas são diferentes. Uma garota jamais esquece uma traição, por mais idiota que seja. A Amy nunca vai apagar da memória o dia em que você a deixou para morrer.

- Você acha? Quer dizer, acha que ela nunca vai me perdoar por aquilo?

- Não foi isso que eu disse! Por que você sempre distorce minhas palavras? Eu disse que a dor, o sofrimento que ela sentiu, ela nunca vai esquecer. Nós mulheres sabemos tirar lições de tudo que nos acontece.

- Você está muito exibidinha pro meu gosto.

- Não. Eu apenas sou mais madura que você. Não esperava mesmo que você entendesse uma só palavra do que eu acabei de dizer.

- Eu não perdi as esperanças.

- Sei que não. E que bom que não. Assim como você tem esperança de que ela te perdoe, ela tem esperanças de um dia ter certeza de que você mudou.

- Mas eu já fiz tudo que acreditava ser possível para provar que eu estou diferente.

- Esse é o problema, caro primo. Homens nunca fazem o 'possível' direito.

- Você está me irritando.

- Ótimo, quer dizer que está funcionando. Deixe-me fazer um moral de minha palavras. _Você_ já fez tudo que achava 'ser possível'. _Ela_ tem esperanças e magoas. Vocês dois são cabeças duras. Deixe o trabalho com o _destino_. Deu para entender agora?

- Por que você fala comigo como se eu fosse um idiota?

- Ah, Ian, é por que você é. Quantas vezes mais eu vou ter que falar nesse assunto com você para que você finalmente entenda?

- Aqui está, moça. - o homem voltou com a minha cartolina.

- Obrigada, senhor. Vou levar mais essas coisas também. - eu disse colocando tudo o que tinha escolhido no balcão. - Meu primo é que vai pagar.

- Como assim eu vou pagar?

- Seja cavalheiro. Prove-me que mudou. - eu disse com uma piscadela que significava: Toma, trouxa!

- Eu te odeio. - ele disse.

- Muito prazer, me chame de destino. E eu também te adoro, priminho.

Se ele tivesse raios lazer nos olhos, eu estaria, literalmente, frita. E se tivesse cérebro teria percebido minha indireta. Ele pagou o senhor, e eu peguei as compras.

- Vamos. Elas ainda devem estar na porta da escola. Ou assim eu espero.

- Por que?

- Eu vou demorar mais meia hora para tentar te explicar e você não vai entender.

- É tão bom saber que você acha que eu sou inteligente.

- Com outros assuntos você é mesmo. Mas garotos são crianças demais para entender o que as garotas pensam.

- Isso não é verdade.

- Bom, então prove.

- Como?

- Se você lembrasse do que eu disse a menos de 20 minutos, não estaria me perguntando. - ele fez cara de confuso. - Viu?

- De novo, eu te odeio.

- Ah, eu sei que você me adora. Vamos logo, estamos perdendo tempo num caso perdido.

**Vocês não tem noção de como eu amei escrever isso! É sério! Acho que esse é o meu capitulo favorito!**

**Beijinhos e sejam felizes! **


End file.
